Creature Within
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: After Toshinori Yagi finds out that that the female parasite that attacked him impregnated him, he's willing to do everything he can to birth the half baby/parasite safe and happily. WARNING MALE PREGNANCY FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Cold sweats and sick nauseating feelings in his intestines. It was the first thing Toshinori was aware of when he was waking up. Despite how painfully bright the light felt, he urged himself to slightly open his shallow eyes. What was a blurry world at first started to clear up. He took a glance look at the room.

 _A hospital...no. This is the UA's Nurse Office._

He recognized how decent the bed he was laying on was (not to mention that he barely even fits on it by seeing his bare feet uncovered by the sheets and just laying on the rails), and how there was the same one next to him that had the same features, how the sun was shining from a huge window on his left side.

But how did I get here? I'm suppose to be at a field trip with the 1-A students. As soon as he said this, memories started to settle in.

 _ **"As for you," Aizawa turned to him while they were at the entrance of a cave, "you stay behind me. I don't want you causing anymore foolish actions that'll end up killing you."**_

Oh that's right,

he thought, _we were entering a cave in the middle of woods to help the students improve their perceptions. However, after that, I can't seem to remember anything else._

As he glanced at the right side again, with his consciousness now fully strengthened, he noticed a boy with green scruffy hair lying to his sides on the other bed with eyes closed shut. He grew alerted by this and nearly sat up from his bed, despite his body still feeling off. Did he get hurt while he was out?  
"Young Midoriya!" His voice came out in a slightly raspy sound.

Almost immediately, his eyes twitched few times before slightly opening and drowsily looked at Toshi. It was then that his eyes flew wide open.  
"All Might?"  
"My boy," he frowned in worry, "are you o-?"  
"All Might!"

Without even having a chance to react, the student leapt out of the bed, revealing to be wearing his school uniform, and embraced the scrawny man, which lead him to spurt out a bit of blood out in surprise. He was immediately bawling out tears (being a crybaby as always).  
"All Might I was so worried! Recovery Girl said that there was a chance you would wake up soon but I still wasn't too certain so I decided to stay here and it got late and Recovery Girl told me to leave but I couldn't leave you here in that state and so I thought I can just wait till it gets late and yet I didn't realize I fell asleep but then I heard your voice and I wasn't sure if I was just overthinking-!"  
"Hey, easy easy kid!" He pulled him away a bit while still having hard time processing why he was acting like this.  
"Sheesh," he sighed, "you really still don't know how to handle your babbling, can you?"

"oh," he let go blushing in embarassment, "I-I'm sorry. Its just...well. When I saw you knock out like that..."  
He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he wiped his tears and lowered his head to the ground.  
He was atleast relieved to see his boy didn't have any signs of any injuries, yet it makes him more confused than ever why he was here.  
 _He said something about waiting for me to wake up?_  
"Well I had hopes that you would wake up," He got startled from being completely unaware that Recovery Girl was in the room as well, getting up from her office chair and showing a bit of a relieved smile.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Queasy I guess," he made a slight shrug, "maybe even a little light headed? But it doesn't feel like its anything threatening.

"That you're correct about," Recovery Girl said, "yet I still can't seem to diagnose your symptoms. When they brought your unconscious body here, you showed symptoms of a fever. Yet, your body temperature doesn't seem to be high enough to be considered a cold. So your gonna have to meet me here every week to make sure everything is alright."  
Toshinori slightly nodded, but still had a confused look on his face. The elderly nurse noticed this and tilted her head a bit as a way on asking him what was wrong.  
"What happened?"  
"You don't remember?" She and Midoriya looked at him in a bit of surprise, "That's unusual. What was the last thing you remember?"  
"Eraserhead and I were going to follow the kids inside a cave to work on their perception skill. The last I recall, he was telling me to stay behind him and not to do things that seems...'foolish' to him. Do you know what happened after that, Recovery Girl?

She frowned,  
"I have heard short stories on the cave incident, but I think Midoriya would be better at explaining it. That is," she glance at him, "if he feels comfortable with it."  
Toshinori turned to see Midoriya looking down on the floor again, having an unsettling expression. He could not imagine what exactly he witnessed.  
"Midoriya," he put his hand on the kid's shoulder, causing him to look up at his mentor, "if you really feel uncomfortable, you don't need to talk about it."  
"No," he almost immediately said this, "I think it's better you should know about it."  
"Are you sure, my boy?"

He paused for few seconds and took a deep breath.  
"We were doing great with our training. As you were sticking behind Mr. Aizawa, you seemed very pleased with how we were doing. Aizawa kept on lecturing us and for several minutes after we entered the cave, everything seemed calm and normal. But all of a sudden, I heard you shouting at Mr. Aizawa and right before we turned around, you pushed him away. A split second later, a female looking figure fell on you and she looked to have been...kissing you."  
"The figure did what?!" He blushed in surprise, finding that part of the story completely unexpected.  
"I-I I don't know what it was," Midoriya blushed uncomfortably, "Her face was just completely pressed unto yours almost completely and..."  
He bit his lips not certain how to explain it any further.

"T-to make it short, you're body was violently squirming, trying to get her off of you. You even attempted at activating One For All. And as soon as our mind processed the situation, your...you just stopped moving."  
Tears welled up in eyes.  
"I...we all didn't act fast. We tried to get her but she fled off quickly. I-I wasn't even sure if you were..."  
He wasn't able to finish once again and continued sobbing.  
The scrawny teacher made a huge frown, able to feel the fear and worry of what his poor successor must have been through. He knew he would have reacted the same way.  
"Oh kiddo..." he sighed. He then placed his other hand on the kid's hair and stroked it.  
"I'm so sorry I worried you," he wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to atleast make a soft smile for him, "But it's alright. I'm alive. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

The student gaze at him for a moment before wiping his own tears and giving a determined head dip of approval.  
"Oh and All Might?"  
"Yes, Recovery Girl?" He turned to face her again.  
"Mr. Aizawa wanted me to tell you that as soon as you wake up, he wants have a word with you about your actions in the cave."

He sighed,  
"I thought so."  
 _Good. Another scolding from my protective co-worker._  
As much as he understands and feels flattered for him to worry about his safety, despite their different perspective on teaching, there are moments where it can get a little irritating. But it could just be part of his reckless behavior talking.  
"I'll let him know that you just woke up. And as for you," she turned to Midoriya, "You better get back to your dorm and get ready for class tomorrow. It will also be nice to let your classmates know on All Might's health update."  
"I will," he let go of him, "thank you so much."

"Thanks for checking up on me," Toshinori said this he started getting ready to leave, "I appreciate your loyalties as always."  
"Ofcourse," the kid turned and let out a friendly smile, "that's what friends do, right?"  
Toshinori was taken back and blushed again in surprise. It took a moment for the student to noticed and blushed back in embarrassment.  
"I-I'm sorry. Too much?"  
But the older man just made a short chuckle despite still feeling surprised,  
"Just don't think about it too much. Remember-"  
"I know I know."

Still blushing, he picked up his stuff.  
"Anywho, thanks for letting me stay, Recovery Girl."  
"Just please don't think this is some sort of hotel next time."  
"I'll try," he promised and wave, "I'll see you both tomorrow."  
The UA staffs said they're goodbye to the student as he left the room.

As soon as they made sure he was completely gone, the nurse turned back to Toshinori.  
"There's one last thing I should let you know about. The police has already secured the cave and are currently investigating. They found no trace of the suspect, and so it's expected that she can be somewhere in the woods. If she really did do something that might threaten your life, we might have to act fast. Once the pro heroes capture her, she should have all the information on the incident. As for now, I'll let the UA staff know and keep a watchful eye on you in case any dangerous symptoms.

"No other students, even Midoriya, should know about it."  
"I appreciate the offer," he said, "but I thinks it's better Young Midoriya knows about about it. He's my-"  
"I know he's your successor," she grew serious, "but you have to understand that although we must remain cautious, it is not certain whether or not there's any effect in your body. You'll tell him if we diagnose something going on with you. But for now, he should only continue focusing on improving his quirk. Do you understand that, Mr. Yagi?"  
Well, when she calls him by his last name, she's obviously serious about this. So there's really no need to say no to her.

but that's not the main reason why he decided to accept this decision. With the world now in need for another Symbol of Peace, he can't just delay Midoriya's training if there's really nothing wrong with him. He didn't want the poor kid to horribly worry about him again. After finishing his pondering, he sighed in defeat.  
"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Hey, Kacchan?"  
"Gah!" The blonde hair boy hissed as the pain raced passed his arm from over exerting his power a bit due to getting startled by the freckled kid's voice.  
"oh..." Izuku noticed this and frowned, "sorry."  
"Dammit Deku, were in the middle of training!" he made a sharp glare at him while gripping unto his hurting arm, "What the hell do you want?!"  
the kids were in the gym with the other 1-A students training in an attempt to continue improving their quirk. it was a little bit surprising that Izuku suddenly stopped training just to talk to him. But knowing his childhood friend, he wouldn't be doing this unless something's bothering him. He can sort of guess on what he's fussing about this time, but decided to make sure by asking him that question. But not before Deku asked him first.

"Well I was wondering, have you seen All Might?"  
Bakugou had a pause before sighing.  
"He's absent again, is he?"  
"I don't know. That why I'm asking."  
"He probably is," he said this while adjusting his equipment.  
"But even if he is, why should you worry about it?"

Midoriya glance down at the ground.  
"I'm worried he's feeling sick again. We were suppose to have our morning training, but he never showed up. I tried texting him, calling him, even visiting the teacher's office after first quarter. The staff just told me he would be running late."  
Bakugou just continued having the unamused expression and turned his face away.  
"Sheesh, you and being so attached to him that you constantly worry. Look, I'm sure he's going to be fine. If he really wasn't, he would tell us, right?"  
"I mean...I guess-"

"What is going on here?"  
The duos got startled and quickly turn to the voice they just heard as they saw a tired and tall black hair male walk up to them.  
"M-mister Aizawa!" Midoriya eyes widen and quickly and properly stood when facing his homeroom teacher. He didn't look too pleased.  
"Why have you two stopped your training?"  
"Well don't blame me," Bakugou pointed out, "Deku was the one interrupted my training."  
He then turned to the other boy,  
"Midoriya?

"I'm sorry sir," he made a slight bow, "I was asking him about All Might's whereabouts."  
Aizawa blinked and said,  
"you're still concerned for his health, is that correct?"  
Izuku frowned embarassingly,  
"Correct, sir."  
"I perfectly understand your concern for him. It's been quite the two weeks for him. However, that should not stop you for continuing your training. No matter what condition he is in, he still wants you and the others to focus on becoming professional heroes."

Izuku bit his lips.  
"Alright. I'm sorry, sensei."  
"He is still recovering from the incident. But I'm sure he'll be fine soon. So do what you can to put it aside and don't get distracted."  
"Yes, sir."  
And for that, Aizawa walked away, possibly going to check on the other's process. Bakugou noticed Midoriya still standing there. And although he could have just ignore him and continue his training, he instead called out to him.  
"Hey!" Izuku responded to this by turning back to his childhood friend, "If I'm going to beat you fair and square, you better be fully prepared for it! So continue your training already!"

The freckle-faced kid noticed the motivation and dip his head with finally a determined look in his eyes.  
"Right!"

* * *

"Are you good enough for this?" Recovery Girl asked as she walked up close to the bed the skinny teacher was lying on.  
Toshinori breathed in and out from his nose, keeping his mouth covered by a towel that has some blood stains on it and having a sickly look on his face. Uncovering it and placing it on his chest, kept on gazing at the ceiling.  
"I should be done gagging for now. Dammit," he then pick out his phone to check, "I can't believe I missed so many things. I have so many missed calls from Young Midoriya. Do you think you can wait for me to send him a message so he knows why I missed morning training?"

"It's 10:08 in the morning," she told him, "so class 1-A must be at the gym at this time.  
"Right right," he sighed, realizing how cloudy his memory is being due to his unusual symptoms, "then I'll just text him later."  
While he was putting his phone back in his pocket, the nurse continued staring at him in slight concern as she was pulling back a machine.  
"I still find it extremly unusual how your symptoms has been becoming. I believe it's been a long time since you had the feeling of being nauseated. Not to mention that when I checked on your injury last week, I didn't see anything could be causing a disturbance in your body whatsoever. Other than the usual symptoms you've been having for 6 years."

he tried to atleast make a short chuckle to lighten up his situation,  
"Ofcourse."  
"so for this week's checkup, I want see if there could be something going on with your intestines. It must be related to the cave incident."  
"I don't know how I should really feel about getting an ultrasound. Seems a little awkward when you think about it."  
"Obviously, not all ultrasounds are used for pregnancies," she said this while taking out a battle of gel, "I often use this for the UA students. Would you mind pulling up your shirt for me?"

Toshinori untucked his well fitted white suit and pulled it back, revealing his flat and slightly sunken stomach. He usually doesn't feel comfortable revealing his scar unless he feels is completely necessary for medical purposes or if he feels willing to. Though looking to how he showed it to Izuku the moment his true identity was accidentally seen, he's now starting to regret that whole conversation. Such a motivating man he was.  
"a lot of my patients always complains about how cold the gel is," she said pulling out a plastic bottle, "so I would like to warn you about that."  
"I don't care," he admitted, "just do whatever you can do."

She smirked,  
"I had a feeling you say that."  
and for that, she squeeze onto his abdomen in a short circular motion. The retired hero felt goosebumps appear in his arms by the coldness of it, yet never did he show any reactions as he continued to let Recovery Girl do her thing by grabbing the ultrasound wound and rubbing it around his stomach. It almost felt as if he was getting some sort massage when she was doing it, even though he started feel another slight nauseating sensation. Not that he had the feeling of gagging again, but the feeling of it did make him uncomfortable. Honestly, if he didn't feel sick, this would actually feel so nice and relaxing.

"Now let's see what's going on with those intestines. Something tells me your symptoms could be related to what's going on there. I don't really see anything much going on in this part, so let's go a little downwards..."  
She slightly moved the wand passed down to his midsection and that's when she immediately to notice to something on the screen.  
"Ah, found it. Hm...that's strange.  
"What is it?" He turned to her.  
"There seem to be some sort of small lump on the surface of your small intestine. It looks to be attached."

Toshinori slightly sat up now starting to grow concern.  
"I have a tumor?"  
"It could be possible," she also started to concerned look, "but it could be anything. Whatever it is, we're gonna have to remove it as soon as we can. Not that we should remove it right away. Not being fully aware of the condition could only affect your health in the opposite direction. So we need to be very cautious on this."  
The teacher sat there frozen staring downwards at his adomen without even focusing on it, his mind getting blurry.  
 _How would Young Midoriya and the others respond to this? I don't want them to be devastated because of it...no. I can't die yet. I'm not letting this tumor kill me. I have to keep the promise I made to Midoriya. But will he trust me if I told him? What do I do?_  
"I don't mind if you tell the boy," she spoke again as if she could read his mind, "but if you going to do so, you have to tell him in a way that won't let him go into a panic. I don't want him to make an immediate conclusion."  
Toshinori just continued staring at her in silence. She sighed, got up and grabbed a towel.

"Here," she handed it over in which he hesitated for moment before taking it, "get yourself cleaned up. I'll make contact with the hospital nearby and hopefully assign professional surgeons to operate you as soon as they can. In the meantime..."  
She went over the cabinet and grabbed a bag of pills to pour unto a small bottle,  
"Take this ateast one or twice a day. It should help soften the symptoms. Please call if you notice any new symptoms."  
After making his last pause, he dipped his head. Just as he did this, a beeping sound was heard. Recovery Girl rolled up her sleeves and looked at her electronic watch.  
"A student just sprained her leg in training. I'll go ahead and take my leave," she stood up and gave her last gaze at the former hero.  
"Please. Take it very easy. Remember that you still have alot of things to do."

And for that she left the room. He kept on staring at the door until it completely close shut and he look down to dig his hand on his pocket. Pulling his cellphone out, his throat still tense and dry, he decided to reply his successor's messages:

 ** _Young Midoriya,_**

 ** _I'm sorry I have missed training again. Recovery Girl says I'm still not feeling well, so I'll ask Principal Nezu for a week break. We'll have training next week._**

He made a huge frown.  
 _I'll tell you the news then._  
And for that, he hit send.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Might,**

 **I just received a message from your doctor. He would like to do the procedure tomorrow if you really have a tumor. Please call Mr. Naomasa to escort you to the hospital early in the morning. He'll be waiting.**

He continued to stare at the the the most recent text from Recovery Girl while rubbing his abdomen.  
 _Guess telling young Midoriya about this today will be a best decision after all.  
_ The past week since his ultrasound has been difficult. The pills don't seem to be working at all. In fact, every time he consume them, he would just end up throwing them up. That or have intense pains on his intestines nearly the whole day. Not to mention that when he woke up this morning, he's been quite an uncomfortable feeling below his abdomens. It's really a good thing that it should all be taken care of tomorrow. The real concern however was how his successor reacts to what's been going on with him.  
 _I wonder if Tsukauchi found anything related to the creature that attacked me._

 **BAM!**  
The sound startled him enough to immediately look up. Almost immediately, a creaking sound was heard and he saw one of the trees falling until it disappeared with a huge thud.  
"Aw geez...um," The green head boy in front of him was standing there holding his flicked finger and turned to his teacher guiltily, "is that considered vandalism? I-I'm sorry."  
Toshinori walked up next to Midoriya, puttting his phone away, while staring at where the tree use to be standing.  
"I shouldn't really be too concerned. But I will talk to the Principal just in case. If he is at all bothered by this, I will take the blame."  
"What? No!" He exclaimed when he heard the last sentence, "You weren't the one who knocked it down! My finger clumsily slipped. If anything, I should take the blame.

"You are training," Toshi pointed this out, "you are not expected to do all your moves perfectly. That is why I am training you. How I mentor you is all of my responsibility."  
"Well," the boy frown and glanced down, "I guess you're right."  
The scrawny man continued staring at his uncertain look and couldn't help but atleast make a slight smile,  
"Hey," Midoriya was slightly surprised when he felt a familiar hand scruff his hair and looked back up at him, "don't get too worked up about it. You're making great process. But for a power like this, it can take a long time to master, but I know you'll get a hand of it. Speaking of hand, is you're finger alright?"

Knowing with how Midoriya always tries to hide the pain, one of his fingers was sticking out and slightly shivering. His finger didn't have a purplish tone, so that means he didn't break it again, which is why Toshinori was barely concerned about it. But he couldn't help but ask due to the way he was holding unto it.  
"Oh!" he replied and glanced at it, "I actually almost forgotten that it was hurting. It doesn't really feel bad. Maybe I just slightly sprained or numbed it?"  
The predecessor paused with a "hmm" sound.  
"Maybe use this again just in case," he brought out a small ice pack and gave it to him, "it's always good to make sure it doesn't get worse."  
"Alright," he pressed it unto his finger, "thanks All Might."

All Might dipped his head as a response and did said,  
"Why don't we call it a break for now? We can sit beneath the tree for the time being."  
"Okay," Midoriya went over to the tree without questioning anything.  
As the retired hero turned and was about to follow, another pain, this time sharper, hit his lower abdomen. It caused him his body to slightly bend and clutch it with a hiss. Breathing out, he looked down at it and tried to soothe it again.  
 _What the hell was...?  
_ "All Might," he looked up to see the boy sitting down already and looking at him in worry, "are you ok?"  
His heart race at the look on his face, feeling his blood rise up from his esophagus for a moment.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine," he immediately answered and giving his belly some last few rubs while trying to smile, "just had a sudden stomach cramp was all!

"But didn't you say-?"  
"Yes yes I know. But you understand that being an old man that's lived without a stomach for six years, it's very hard not to mention that word."  
"Um...you're not really that old All Might," Midoriya beat a sweat.  
All Might gave a flattered chuckle,  
"You just never say a single negative word about me, don't you?"  
"Why would I?"  
The older one realized that he have just made a conversation that is becoming awkward at every moment and made a short sigh, but continued giving a shy smile.

"Let's...just continue our focus on relaxing after a good training."  
 _Dammit, what kind of sentence was that?! and what kind of conversation did I just have with him? I could have just not say anything until I sat next to him and tell him the truth. It just would pain him seeing him...wait what am I thinking? Don't do the same mistake you did last time at the teacher's lounge. Just tell him. He should understand._  
He waited until the teacher walked towards him and sat down on the tree next to Midoriya, another slight wave of pain passing though him in the process until he can finally get comfortable. The younger one stared at him to make sure he was all good and then turned his face away from him.  
The former hero noticed that he was starting to make him uncomfortable as frowned and glanced away as well.  
 _Alright...you got this._

He took a breath to say his first sentence.  
"All Might," Midoriya spoke first before he could, which made him turn his face back at him, "I...I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you. I usually don't ask this, but I feel it's necessary because of how things have been going since the cave incident."  
The student looked back at him in a huge frown.  
"Are you hiding something from me again?"  
His heart completely sunk down to the pit of his belly, guilt washing over him like a tsunami.  
 _So he has been aware that something was going on this whole time..._  
"I mean...just a week ago, you texted me that you couldn't go to forest training because you were sick. I was thinking that once your week break was over, you would finally be good as new. But you barely have. You have started to act very off and you still look as though you're in pain.

"I hate being forceful, but as you're successor, I need to know. What's happening to you? If there really is something going on, I wanna help you. I want to struggle this with you and I don't mind it whatsoever."  
He sat there frozen for a long time, now even more anxious on telling him. And yet, so touched by the young one's support.  
 _Young Midoriya..._  
But just before he would answer to Midoriya, Pain striked back, causing him to clutch his lower abdomen again. It was starting to feel like he needed to use the restroom, but something didn't feel normal about it. It really hurt.  
"All Might?" Midoriya eyes widened a bit and quickly scooted close to him with his hand on his trembling knee.  
 _Crap, this is the wrong time for this to happen...!_

"It's ok...It's ok," he made slow pantings, "I guess I might need to rush to the restroom."  
"All Might," the kid's concern turned fear, "I don't think this is a normal one. You have to go to Recovery Girl."  
All Might paused and grunted from another small wave of pain.  
 _I don't have a choice no matter how much I try to hide it, do I._  
"Alright," he gave up and turned back to Izuku, "don't worry."  
He then scruffed the boy's green hair,  
"I'll take a trip to Recovery Girl right away. Let's call our training a day. You go get ready for class and I'll walk over-"  
"No," his hands then grabbed unto one of his mentor's hand, "I won't let you go over there alone.

"I'll be fine," the teacher told him, "It should only take me several minutes to get there."  
Midoriya stared at him with a disagreeable look and stood up.  
"Can you stand?"  
"I believe so."  
"Alright," He continued holding onto his hand, "let me just help you get on your feet and you can take the rest from here."  
"Thanks, my boy."  
Midoriya was pulling him upwards as he was starting to get up when the sharp pain came back, cause him to immediately stop and let out a grunt.  
"Agh! shit shit shit!" he whispered a mutter.

Midoriya sighed,  
"That's what I thought."  
He helped settle him back down, letting his mentor try to recover from the pain. Midoriya then knelt down to massage his back, watching him keep cursing with a mixed tone of embarrassment and frustration.  
"Alright," Midoriya glance down for a moment his iris starting to lit up, "guess I'm gonna have to take you there myself."  
Pink veins spread across his body, which then fully activated his One For All just a second later. With small green sparks racing across his body, Toshinori's muttering was interrupted by arms wrapping underneath his body and was then lifted.

Because he carried his childhood hero multiple times as a quirkless boy during his hero training, mostly in his muscle form, carrying him in his true form while he has a quirk wasn't hard to deal with. Due to his tall length, he decided to carry the upper part of his body, leaving his legs dangling. All Might try to process exactly what was happening, making hi, almost forget the pain.  
 _I'm being carried by my student. No..._  
His eyes widened and blushed.  
 _I'm being carried around by one of my biggest fans. I'm being treated as if I'm a rescued citizen!_  
To think that just a year and a half ago, he was just doing his usual hero duties by rescuing the useless quirkless fanboy who ended up bumping into a villain he was chasing.

Never did it crossed his mind that he would always walk beside him, to have him receive his power, to witness him save his life, and to grow to love and care for the child. There was a feeling of awkwardness at the reminder that he is no looked upon as the number one hero, that he can no longer protect himself or others when danger approaches. And yet, as he glanced at him and remembering how far he has vome, knowing he will someday take his place, he actually feels more pride than embarrassment.  
"Now," Midoriya glanced around with a determined look on his face, "what's the nearest route to her office?"  
The mentor snapped out of his thought and glanced around before he memorized his usual route to the office and pointed.

"I believe there an opening at the side of the building. You can...take the stairs and you turn right. We should see her office door there."  
Without responding he immediately made sure he was holding him correctly and dashed off to his destination.

* * *

"Darling...darling no. You have to wait until your leg is fully healed," Recovery Girl talked to one of the healing students on the phone, "Once Tuesday arrives and I remove it, then you can join training classes again."  
The nurse then quickly glanced when she heard a quick knock on the door and she then stood up from her chair to open it while still holding the phone.  
"I know this must be very hard for you, but if you want to become a hero, it'll be alot harder doing so in just one leg."  
She opened the door and it took her a moment to process at what she was actually seeing. At the door, Midoriya, with his quirk activated, was carrying All Might in a cradled position. She can obviously tell that he was in pain by just the look of complete discomfort and the boy had the look of fear in his eyes.  
"Recovery Girl please help," he spoke out quickly, "there's something wrong with All Might."

Trying to ignore the pain, he made an uneasy and slightly exhausted smile before lifting one of his hands.  
"Hey nurse...sorry for the sudden occasion."  
The nurse stared frozen until she heard sounds of complaints on the phone again.  
"I'll call you back,"  
she said this and quickly hung up despite hearing complaints, this time louder, again.  
"Place him on the bed."

Doing just as he was told, he walked fast paced to the nearest bed and settled him down, with the elderly woman following over to them. Letting One For All wear off on him, he helped the scrawny tall man shift to the most comfortable postion and once he signaled him that the position was fine, he let his eyes close shut and took deep relaxed breath to finally relax the pain for a moment. Midoriya couldn't help but stroke his predecessors forehead in hope that it will comfort him (despite how it awkward it may look) and Recovery kept on darting her eyes on both of them and decided to ask the question them,  
"What happened?"  
"All Might started growing pains somewhere in his abdomens," the student looked at her while still comforting him, "He seemed off about something even when I met him at the woods. He got worse and...now I'm not sure how bad it really is.

"I'll admit it," he soften his slow pantings and opened his eyes to look at her, "I should be at fault for not coming to you first. I woke up with an uncomfortable feeling here."  
He gestured at his lower abdomen, which cause her to untuck and uncover his shirt. She massaged it, trying to see what was causing the pain.  
"Does it hurt when I press it?"  
"I'm...not sure."  
But he grunted from another pain before he can explain it any further.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No," he groans, "it always comes about like this."

The patient then looked at Midoriya, realizing that he was still standing close and comforting him. His eyes looked as if it could well up in tears at any moments.  
"Young Midoriya," his voice made a soft croak, "can you walk out of the room for now? I need Recovery Girl to concentrate on my diagnose and treatment."  
"No," the successor narrowed, "I won't let you go through this alone. Let me just give Mr. Aizawa a permisson slip on why I won't be attending class today and I can stay beside you until you feel better!"  
The retired hero paused and then looked away with a short chuckle.  
"Still acting very selfless, huh. You really need to keep working on that."  
"I know," he looked down for a moment and then return his gaze, "but I can't just go with my daily routine when I am aware you're like this!

"Now now young man," Recovery Girl came up to him, "Mr. All Might is right about this. You'll never graduate school with your classmates if you keep missing classes. Remember what I told you last time you begged to stay here."  
"I understand mam. It's just...I don't know if it would be the right thing to leave my mentor like this."  
"Young man," the older man's tone was gentler, "can you look at me for just a moment?"  
The kid did so. And as soon as he did, Toshinori calmly place his hand on his shoulder.  
"You don't always need to look after me. My real concern is you and your success."  
The boy frown more for a while and his eyes widened a bit when his teacher suddenly let out a painful grunt and clutched unto his abdomen. Trying to fight back the pain and panting, He forcefully faced him again and smiled.

"I'll call you when she's done..." he rubbed the kids shoulder with his voice sounding slightly shaky, "Ok?"  
Midoriya choked up. As much as he hates having to leave him like this, those kind and nurturing gaze he was giving him seemed to have slightly calmed him, which surprisingly works. He can read the scrawny man's face, begging him to trust him. That he would be alright. With a gaze like that, it would be rude having to act as if he doesn't trust the hero he has looked up to for his entire life. He would never forgive himself for that.  
"...yes, sir."  
He pat his shoulder,  
"Good boy."

"Alright now you heard him," Recovery Girl had to halt her duty in order to escort the kid out, "you go ahead and get yourself ready for school. Come on."  
She kept on reassuring him until he walked out of the room. He abruptly stop right when he did so and took one last look at his mentor. He remained lying there giving off a small tired smile towards him, never turning his eyes away from him. The stare was then interrupted by the nurse gently shoving him just slightly away as a distraction and then patted on his waist.  
"It's alright, I'll take good care of him. I'll let you know when I'm done with him."  
He bit his lip in uncertainty, but continued to hold the promise he made to his teacher and started to slowly walk away.  
"Take good care now."

She closed the door, leaving Midoriya alone in hall making another quick glance and moments after walk off staring at the ground.

Back at the office, as soon as she shut the door, Toshinori was finally able to stop smiling, letting out a sigh of relief. Recovery Girl looked back at him.  
"You got me scared for moment," she quickly turned her body away from the door, "I thought you were going to let him stay here."  
All Might opened his eyes staring at the ceiling,  
"It's true that I could get carried away with spoiling him. But it's not only because I need to start disciplining him."  
She frowned and dipped her head, seeing him in an uncomfortable state,  
"That's a good reason too."

All Might nodded too, knowing that Recovery Girl understood what he meant like this.  
 _I'm sorry you saw me like this, Young Midoriya. Please don't let this image distract you from your progress._  
He heard footsteps and turned to see the small elderly woman come towards him.  
"Before we get started, maybe a change of clothes will make you more comfortable.

* * *

Midoriya was walking through the halls of the student's dorm, his eyes still stuck on the ground. It's still a little too early for class to start, so he has enough time to go to his room and get changed into his uniform. The hallway was pretty empty, so either his classmates were asleep or were already somewhere around the campus. But he didn't really think too much on what his friends were doing. The thoughts about All Might's painful condition still raced around his mind  
 _I wonder if I made the right decision on_ l _eaving him there. It's true that I can't always focus on him. I need to focus on my friends and my_ _progress._  
 ** _You don't always need to look after me. My real concern is you and your success.  
_** He approached his door to his room as All Might's words repeated from his head  
 **I'll call you when she's done...Ok?**  
 _It's what they always say, right? That younger people are looked after first? I guess I could have saw it the same way if I was walking in his shoes. Maybe I might take that role someday. Whatever it might be._

He finally rose back his face, trying to act positive and slightly determined.  
 _I hope you call me, All Might._  
He reached his hand to the door knob but abruptly stopped. He noticed something on his hand that seemed strange. He moved his hand away from the knob and instead moved it closer to his face. Letting his palm face him, he noticed that it was red stains  
 _Blood? But..._  
He took a quick look at his knuckle that didn't have any and went back to looking at his bloodied palm.  
 _This wasn't where I hurt my finger. It's dry...but still fresh, almost like it wasn't that long ago. Maybe just several minutes. I can't think on what happened after I hurt my finger except-_  
His thought immediately stopped, remembering how one of his hands was holding between All Might's leg while he was carrying him to the nurse's office.

His heart felt as if it fell silent and he turned back to where he came from with his face pale.  
 _All Might...!_

* * *

Recovery Girl didn't realize how bad the condition really was when she was investigating the pants All Might took off.  
"Your pants is drenched in blood."  
"Gah, dammit!"  
She turned to see the teacher clenching his abdomen and gritting his teeth after the pain interrupted him from finishing getting dressed into his hospital gown.  
 _The pain seems to be worsening...  
_ "Let me help you."  
"Thanks,"  
he groaned as he allowed her to tie up his gown.  
"Here, it's better you lie down for now."  
She helped adjust his position and help lay him back down on the bed when they heard another knock on the door. She didn't need to ask who it was, knowing everybody in the campus were busy.  
"Please come in."

The door opened and a doctor along with some paramedics came in.  
"Toshinori Yagi?" The doctor said and the patient looked, despite being in pain, to give a soft polite expression.  
"Hello, Doctor Seiichi."  
The middle aged grayish hair doctor with glasses gave a warm smile to lighten the mood, even if he showed a bit of concern the moment he noticed bloodied stains on the bed.  
"I didn't think I would see you a day earlier. Recovery Girl phoned me that you started experiencing abominable pains?"  
"Ugh...yeah. I think there's something more to the story. It feels like something's coming out of me."  
He turned back to the stains and then his legs, seeing his trembling knees being tucked.  
"May I take a look?"

He dipped his head and the doctor lifted his gown to investigate in between his legs.  
"Your anal appears to be bleeding...but I don't think there's anyway to stop it."  
He turned to one of the paramedics,  
"Go back to the truck and see if you can find a bag of Blood type O?"  
"Yes sir,"  
the paramedic dipped his head and fast paced out of the room. The doctor then turn his attention back to his patient and place his hand on his abdomen. He paused when almost immediately, he heard Toshinori let out grunt as he suddenly felt a small spasm on his belly.  
"This is very unusual...I have never seen anything like this. But if you're saying something's coming out, then you're body seems to be telling you that something _needs_ to come out."

"Excuse me Doctor Seiichi," Recovery Girl chimed in, "but shouldn't we try doing an ultrasound to see what it is? If he tries to push it out, would it only critically damage his health? What if he fatally bleeds out because of it?"  
"That is why I told one of the paramedics to get Blood type O. Judging by the how intense the muscle spasms are, it should come out in about few minutes or less. There is no time to do an ultrasound. And it's far too late to do an emergency surgery. If he holds it in longer, it's likely his body can get damaged from the strains. I really don't think we have a choice."

He turned to look at Mr. Yagi. The blonde guy gulped down, letting his breathing ease and squinted his eyes open to meet his.  
"Whatever works best, I'll take it."  
The doctor nodded.  
"Roll over," he aided him, "make sure your knees are tucked onto your abdomen."  
As the professional help the scrawny man shift into the right position, his forehead now burying into the pillow, he let out short harsh groan that made him lift his lower body slightly upward.  
"You good?" He rubbed his back, feeling his entire spine as he was doing so.  
"the pain is just feels stronger," he groaned again, continuing to tremble and produce more sweats.  
"Then that means this is a great position. You," He pointed to one paramedic that's still present, "grab both side of his waist in case his body starts to collapse in exhaustion. It can cause quite a harm on his body by whatever is inside if it does.

"Yes doc," the paramedic said and went to sit on the edge of the bed and press his hands against the former hero's waist.  
"I'll do the best I can to comfort and reassure him," Recovery Girl frowned, "it's the best I can do for him right now."  
"That's fine," Seiichi said, "you can also help by making sure his pulse and consciousness are stabled."  
All Might's eyes opened up more by these words and quickly shift his head to the nurse.  
"Hey hey, it isn't necessary to comfort me, nurse. My body has handled worse things, so it should be able to-"  
But there he saw it. He wasn't sure what made him detect it, even if he can't see her eyes. But he can sense even without seeing it that there was a dark atmosphere around that old lady.

The cold look of complete disagreement and unnoticeable cool eyes glaring down at him. The sight of her like this made him have a scary familiar feeling he always see from another elder person. Someone who would only give him those glare of dissatisfaction whenever he does something that upsets him. His face slightly flushed, feeling the chills run down his spine.  
"...uh...maybe it's necessary just in case. I-it has been three months since I retired so...yeah."  
He buried his face back on the pillow with the mixture of fear that the nurse would still lecture or punch him and the embarrassment of not being able to comprehend his sentence.

Almost immediately, the elderly lady returned back to her nurturing attitude, with the hint of pride, and walked over to his side. The doctor glanced for a moment on her massaging Toshinori's forehead, then back at the patient.  
"Start trying to push when I tell you."  
Despite starting the feel exhausted from the previous pains, he slightly raised his head from the pillar, slight determination was being shown from his dimly glowing iris.  
"Alright."

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?"

Midoriya snapped out of his dazed thoughts when he felt someone tapping him from behind. Turning to who tapped him, Mineta, who was sitting behind him, was leaned out of his chair in order to lean closer to the freckled face kid. The short student had the face of slight concerns.  
"I saw you getting easily knocked out by Ectoplasm during training. You didn't seem to be focused as usual. You sure nothing's bothering you?"  
"Well now that I think about it," Sero, who was next to Midoriya pondered a bit, "you have been pretty off the whole day."  
The whole class, who are just taking their seats, turn to look at the conversation. Bakugou also turned his head towards his rival with his usual grumpy expression, yet did not seem irritated by the green hair's unnatural behavior like he normally did back at middle school. Midoriya blinked few times and looked down uncomfortably.  
"Oh...um, dont worry. Im fine."  
"You don't seem to be alright."  
"Yeah, its as if you got run over a truck spooked by a ghost-gah!"  
Mineta's ear was being pulled by someone sitting behind him, revealing to be Momo giving a haunting smirk.  
"Try not to cross the line, Mineta. Remember that spouting out silly things doesn't always mean it'll make someone feel better. So if you take it too far, you might want to talk to my friend here."

She held up her fist, causing the grape fruit kid his eyes shot wide open.  
"T-that's wasn't what I was planning to do! I would never want to hurt anyone's feelings, so please spare me! I can even show you what my room looks like if you spare me!"  
Momo blushed harshly in a embarrassment and fire burnt up in her eyes,  
"I'M NEVER GOING TO COME AND SEE YOUR ROOM!"  
"No no it's ok," Mineta and Momo both stopped their chaos and both looked at Midoriya in surprise.  
"It's fine Mineta," he gave a warm smile, "I know you were just trying to cheer me up. So I'm really thankful for that."

Tears started bawling out of Mineta's eyes as he smiled and gazed dearly at him.  
"Th-thank you, Midoriya..."  
Momo scoffed and Mineta's emotional moment was interrupted when he felt her hand suddenly release his eyes. He lost balance fell head first on the ground with a huge.  
"Fine," she said, "but try not being too nice to this kid. You know how he can be."  
Midoriya didn't really say anything about that. He understood why most girls in the class don't like him and even though he shows a sense of empathy for him, he decided to keep it to himself.  
"I don't want to say this," Ochako then spoke up from the other side of the classroom, "but Mineta is right. You seem to be really bothered about something. It seems that it may have happened last night or this morning because when we were going to bed, you were looking just fine."

Midoriya's smile disappeared.  
"Midoriya," He then turned to seeing Todoroki talk to him next with a calm expression, "we are your friends. No matter what your situation is, you always have us to back you up."  
Midoriya was feeling completely unsettled on whether or not he should tell. He then recalls back to when he was begging All Might to tell him about his new recent condition and how he promised him he would support him.  
 _So this what he usually feels whenever he's in a situation like this,_ He gulped down by the thought.  
Everyone was staring at him, waiting for the answer. It would be wrong to not trust his friends after how much they've done for him. But what would All Might say if he finds out he told them about what he's currently going through?

"U-uh...I-I-"  
"Sorry," Aizawa voice was heard soon after the door open and he walked into the classroom looking at his phone before stuffing it into his pocket, "I was interrupted by a recent call."  
They watched him take a seat, somehow not saying anything else. When he did sit down, he just remained silent. He grew frustrated and quickly face palmed.  
"Dammit, why do these things happen?" he muttered.  
The classroom were frozen in their position awkwardly and glance at one another.  
"Um, Mr. Aizawa," Kirishima spoke up, "aren't you going to lecture us today?"  
Aizawa sighed, but after a moment of pause, he stood back up from his seat and finally looked at his students.

"Forgive me class," he spoke, "but this lecture might have to wait a bit. There's an announcement I need to give out. All Might was sent back to the clinic. He was reported with bad abominable pains and bleedings."  
The teenagers' eyes widened in shock. Even Bakugou's eyebrows raised, now sticking his eyes to his homeroom teacher. The only one who didn't look shock was Midoriya, who had his face nearly hidden and fearing for the update.  
"Oh no!" Ochako covered her mouth for moment, "Is he going to be okay?!"  
"All Might symptoms were pretty serious. But after the doctor managed to remove something that was causing it, they quickly gone away. He's currently recovering and should be back up on his feet in about few days.

"However, that doesn't mean that he is completely out of the woods. This is why I wanted to tell all of you this. For now, until we know for certain that it's cleared out, I want you all to keep an eye on All Might when you see him. He's going to probably get mad at us for this, but we get mad at him when he reports his symptoms at the last minute. If you notice something unusual about him, please contact Recovery Girl whenever you get the chance."  
"I'm still not convinced if it's right to spy on him like that," Tsuyu frowned.  
"You don't need to stare at him the whole time he's present," Aizawa replied, "I just need you to glance at him for a little while until you know for certain that he's good. If he makes any unusual sounds, then you need to see what's wrong with him. I know this is very unnecessary to ask you on checking after our school staff. But we will not let him just ignore his early symptoms like this. And because of that, he put his life into danger today.

"Everybody understand?"  
"Yes sir," everybody said with still the tones of uncertainty, but didn't want to question him in fear that it would upset him.  
"Good."  
He turned to see the freckled face kid, who was paying attention to him since he said the final result of his childhood hero's condition.  
"Midoriya."  
He blinked in surprise.  
"Stick with me after class. I need to take you somewhere."  
"Oh, yes sir."  
Bakugou took a glance at his childhood friend when he heard this, but then turned away in the process.  
"Then let's continue our last lesson of the day. If you can open your 'Become a Hero for Newbies' on page 94..."

* * *

"So where are you taking me to," the fanboy asked as him and his homeroom teacher were walking past the hallway.  
"I'm taking you to All Might."  
"Really?! I can see him?!"  
"He kept on asking Recovery Girl and his doctor that he wanted you to visit. He was saying something about how he didn't want to break his promise on you."  
 _He must be talking about All Might promisng me that he will let me visit him when his treatment is done._  
"But," Aizawa pointed out, "I don't want you to go freaking out when you see him. He's still exhausted from the pain, and he can get slight headaches whenever he hears something loud. So take it easy."  
"Don't worry sir," the kid dipped his head, "I will."

"Good quick response," Aizawa praised without even looking at him or change his expression, "your sometimes good about it."  
"Oh," he seemed somewhat flattered by his response, "thank you."  
"Right, just don't expect that this mean I'm going to go easier on you."  
 _Well it was obvious enough for him to say that, but that doesn't mean that because of his strictness, it doesn't mean that I do not feel respect towards him. I wonder if he's aware that we all feel this way towards him._  
But after pondering for few minutes, he noticed how awkwardly silent it became between the two of them. It doesn't look like they're even close to the nurse's office. So the only thing the student could do was start up a conversation with him. And already thought of one topic that stuck with him.

"Hey Mr. Aizawa," he started, "is it really true that All Might is going to be alright?"  
"Well you can't expect me to be a god," Aizawa answered, "but he should be alright."  
He turned to look at him,  
"Why would I lie to you?"  
"Well I guess you're...wait. I do remember you lied to us once during our first training class. That time when you said one of us will get expelled but you were instead actually-"  
Izuku's eyes shot wide open, and turn to see Aizawa still staring at him.  
"I-I'm...t-that doesn't mean that we don't trust you, we actually do! It was only just that one day and not that it was rude-w-what I'm trying to say is you have a different way at teaching students and very impressed and thankful and...and..."

He gulped in fear and immediately stopped with Aizawa noticing this and stopping as well, but still gave the same expression. Midoriya braced himself to snap at him at any moment. Aizawa stood there for a short while. Then he made a soft smirk.  
"You know," he looked out with a sense of pride, "that trick was great while it lasted. I won't get tired of having to repeat that every year. But I understand. You and the students may seem unsettled with my presence. But it's good that you were honest to tell me."  
"But that's not exactly true," the boy said, "you are also as good as a teacher as All Might! You both may be different, but no matter how you teach us, we know that you have your own viewpoint on helping us succeed. That is what also makes us appreciate you!"

Aizawa froze. He turned to Izuku still showing a soft smirk.  
"And that's why you and your classmates are completely different from my previous ones."  
The sentence hit him directly to his chest. So much so that he quivered and welled up into emotional tears.  
"And stop crying," Aizawa went back to his neutral expression.  
"Oh," Midoriya realized this and quickly wiped away his tears, "sorry, sir!"  
"Come on," the black hair guy said, "we can't keep stopping every few minutes."  
"Right!"

And so, they kept on walking. The walk lasted for about five minutes. But eventually, they saw the sign to the nurse's office. Outside waiting was an elderly man wearing a yellow and white super suit while holding a cane. Midoriya immediately noticed who it was.  
"Huh? Gran Torino?"  
"Ah," the elder man turn to notice him and gave a smile, "Toshinori!"  
"I already told you sir," Midoriya stopped in front of him, "It's Izuku."  
"Oh you and teenagers," he patted the boy's legs, "always trying to make a man feel old."  
As he was chuckling, Midoriya's sweat traveled down the side of his forehead.  
 _He's teasing me again, is he...?_

It's good to see you again Gran Torino," Aizawa came up to greet.  
"Ah," Torino turned his heard to the tired looking teacher, "why if it isn't Eraserhead. How have your life as a teacher been going?"  
"It's doing fine. But it would easier if All Might started acting smart for once. I can't protect the students and a teacher at the same time."  
All Might's mentor sighed,  
"I know exactly what your saying. That nut can still act reckless even after retiring. Makes me wonder when the kid is ever going to start learning."  
Midoriya kept on glancing at them uncomfortably.  
 _This is getting even more awkward by the moment. This not even an appropriate time for this._

"Hey Gran Torino," the elder man turned when the student called him, "is there any update on All Might? How is he feeling?"  
"All Might's body is luckily still stabled," Torino told him," the doctor is double checking to make sure he'll remain healthy and he'll then leave. It turns out he's not going to have surgery after all."  
"Wait," Midoriya's eye went wide in shock, "All Might was gonna have surgery?!"  
"Keep it down," Aizawa scolded, which made Midoriya quickly apologize.  
"Hmm," Torino's eyes slightly narrowed, "so he never told you."  
"No, he didn't. But I don't know why he didn't tell me. What did he need surgery for?"

"The doctor believed he has a tumor on his intestines."  
"A tumor?!"  
"Hey," Aizawa hissed, "what did I say about the shouting?"  
"Sorry Sorry," he quickly glanced at him again guilty.  
"Yet somehow, All Might's body managed to eject it. Turns out, it wasn't a tumor."  
"It wasn't?" Midoriya froze standing now completely confused.  
"Then what was it?"

Gran Torino grew silent for a moment, looking uncertain how to explain it. But just before Midoriya could ask him again, the door to the nurse's office swung open. A doctor with a light blue shirt and white coat came out carrying the diagnosis papers.  
"Update?" Torino asked.  
"He should be good for now," the doctor said, "so it won't be necessary to take him to the hospital. What he needs to do now is stay in bed and process everything on what happened."  
"Um," Midoriya took a step towards him, "doctor?"  
The doctor turned his head to him,  
"And who must this be?"

The freckled kid blinked shyly,  
"I-Im Izuku Midoriya."  
He blinked in surprise,  
"Izuku Midoriya? That's right!" he made a huge smile and knelt down close to him, "you're the kid Mr. Yagi has been talking about lately. It's nice to finally meet you!"  
"But wait," Izuku eyebrow raised in confusion, "Mr. Yagi? Are you talking about All Might?"  
"Yes!" he quickly nodded and quickly cleared his throat.  
"Sorry, I should made my greeting more appropriate. My name Doctor Seiichi. I've known All Might for about 6 years. I'm usually the person who checks and treats his wound, or atleast any health condition that could relate to his injury."

"So," Midoriya tilted his head, "does that mean you're responsible for treating his wound shortly after he got it?"  
"Correct," the doctor said, "I was called to immediately treat a severe injury of the number one hero. I am also responsible for treating him after his battle in Kamino Ward."  
"Wow," the student looked impressed, "so you're responsible for treating every single one of his injuries?"  
"Not exactly," he admitted, "my only job for him is to check on his health related to the injury and help his recovery on any other serious injuries he receives."  
"Oh. That can explain why I haven't met you until now."  
"Well I'm really glad I did. My whole time seeing him when he walks into my office for a check-up, he would usually be a quiet guy. I don't think he was ever too comfortable with mentioning his condition. I actually felt hopeless, despite knowing that I was doing everything I could to help. But when I saw him after Kamino Ward, he wouldn't stop talking about you."

Izuku's breath stiffened in awe.  
"He was half conscious when he was rushed into the hospital. But the moment I came in to start treating him, he kept mumbling, 'Young Midoriya. That boy was reckless again as always. When I see him again, I am going to punch the living crap out of him. Then I am going to embrace him and do so for as long as I like'. The poor guy had such a major blood loss, it caused him spurt out such things. But when he completely regained conscious, I asked him who 'Young Midoriya' is and he told me so much about you. He would look so happy whenever he mentions you."

The green hair teenager was completely speechless.  
"I don't know how you did it," he gave a warm smile, "but he's no longer the patient I use to know. That's how I know how special you are to him and that is why I always wanted to meet you."  
His green iris grew huge and he looked at the ground with a soft emotional smile.  
"I see..."  
"Oh yes," the doctor realized, "speaking of that, All Might wants to see you. He's inside with his friend."  
"That's right," Midoriya snapped out of his emotions, "I wanted to ask before you introduced yourself. What was this thing that came out of All Might?"

The doctor frowned uncomfortably.  
"I'm afraid you won't believe me if I told you this. Besides, All Might decided that he would be the one to tell you. So you may as well talk to him about it before he decides to knock out for today."  
"Okay," he made a quick bow, "thank you so much for everything, doctor."  
"My pleasure," he dipped his head smiling again.  
Midoriya turned and headed to the door before turning the doorknob. As soon as he opened it, he saw All Might sitting up from his bed with Naomasa Tsukauchi sitting beside him, whom both quickly turned their heads to see him.

Just like everybody said, his mentor looked exhausted. His skin was somewhat pale and and the bangs under his shadowed eyes darkened, but he still had strength left in his weak body. The moment he saw his sucessor, his eyes lit up.  
"Young Midoriya."  
"All Might!" He tried not to be too loud and quickly shut the door behind him. He then ran besides his bed.  
"Are you ok?" his voice choked a bit.  
"I'm fine," the teacher softly scruffed his head, "don't worry. Were you able to focus on school."  
Midoriya frowned,  
"Not really. I was mostly thinking about you."  
Toshinori frowned as well.  
"I had a feeling," he looked down guiltily, "I'm so sorry...

"No!" Midoriya leaned more towards him, "Don't apologize! You didn't know this was gonna happen!"  
"I knew it was going happen. I just wasn't cautious enough to actually see it."  
Room fell silence, causing Naomasa to realize uncomfortably how serious this topic was getting.  
"I'll leave you two to talk alone," the young detective sat up, "I'll let you know if we discover something more about it."  
 _It?_ Midoriya gazed in confusion, _what "it" is he talking about?_  
But he didn't say anything else and left the room, closing the door shut. It was only the two of them now.

"Midoriya my boy," he turned back to All Might while his eyes were still hidden, "there's something I need to discuss with you about."  
"I wanna discuss something too," the teenager's eyebrows slightly narrowed, "why didn't you tell me you were gonna have surgery? Why wouldn't you tell me that you could possibly have a tumor?"  
"I was going to," he admitted, "I was planning on telling you while were sitting underneath the tree. I didn't want to say it at first, worried that it would you only loose attention towards your surroundings, only to be revealed that it was nothing serious the whole time. But when Recovery Girl confirmed in a text message that the surgery was going to happen tomorrow, I knew I couldn't keep it hidden from you anymore."  
Midoriya paused,  
"Then...if it wasn't a tumor, what was it?"

All Might's mouth tensed, but he managed to relax it a bit.  
"A 'host'. Or atleast how I saw it...a fetus."  
The news felt like a massive wave that hit within his chest, causing his breath to become shallow. He wasn't sure if what he just said was even true. And yet he knew that he would never play a joke on him.  
"A what?" he whispered with his voice slightly quivering.  
"A fetus. Possibly just passed the stage of an embryo. 2 months, maybe almost 3 months, the doctor believed."  
"2 to 3 months? But that's impossible. If it's caused by the creature that attacked you in the cave, then that means it should be two or three weeks old!"

"They believe the fetus to be a host. Meaning it's not human, but an offspring of a parasite. So the gestation must be completely different, faster than an average human pregnancy. Naomasa thinks it could lead to finding out who attacked me by using its DNA. Then they will track the attacker down more easily."  
Midorya was left completely speechless.  
"Not that the 'host' actually matters. It was already lifeless when I pushed it out of my body. The second I did so, the whole room went completely silent. I kept on asking them what was wrong, but the doctor, the paramedics, even Recovery Girl didn't say anything for about 10 minutes, maybe more."  
All Might let his hand grip unto his hospital grown.  
"When they told me, there was suddenly strong urge to see the fetus. I asked them to let me see it before they carry it away. They place it on my hand. It was the size of the palm of my hand.

"It's color was unnaturally dark purple, but it had the shape of a human."  
His body slightly quivered,  
"And even though I was aware that it was a 'dangerous host', I felt remorse for it. I kept on thinking to myself, 'how do we know if it was actually dangerous? What if it really was harmless?"  
His hand then covered his face.  
"Just...God," his voice started to choke up, "all this time since I saw it...why am I sad over something that I never even knew? What is going on with me?!"  
"All Might," Midoriya looked at him and grabbed his shoulder, "Are you ok?"  
The quivering stopped with his mind snapping out of it, leaving him to uncover his face.

"All Might?" the kid frowned even more, "youre..."  
He then suddenly realize his eyes was wet with tears. Where did these tears come from?  
"Oh sorry," he wiped the small tear droplets away, "I don't know how that happened. Maybe I spoke too far."  
"A-All Might?"  
"It's fine my boy," he scruffed the boy's hair again, "I just-"  
His words abruptly, his throat tightening again. It wasn't long after that tears came out of his eyes and he kept on wiping them away.  
"Dammit..." He muttered and let out sob.  
Although his student couldn't really understand the cause of this, it still broke his heart seeing him like this. All Might was usually the person that barely cries. So far, since he met him, he has only seen him cry twice. So it is why seeing him cry always left a piercing feeling in his heart, because his well being on managing his feelings wasn't strong enough to go through an event this powerful.

He was hesitant about it, but he was finally able to reach both arms out and wrap them around the scrawny man's body, making him slightly surprise in between his sobbing.  
"It's ok," he rest his head on his teacher's shoulder, "there's nothing wrong with crying, even if the cause of it doesn't makes sense. The way how you saw the host as a fetus just shows what an amazing person you really are. That's why your my favorite hero."  
All Might sniffled and made a soft short chuckle,  
"You don't need to do this."  
But Midoriya didn't say anything else, but hugged him even tighter. The predecessor slowly let his arms wrap around him too and he felt another wave of emotion hit him again, which made him continue to sob.  
"It's fine," he murmured and nestled against his neck, "just let it out."  
They remained there, the boy rubbing his back in comfort, with the sun beginning to set.


	3. Chapter 3

**A NEW DAY IS HERE! A NEW DAY IS HERE! A NE-**

Toshinori put his All Might version alarm on snooze and let his eyes rest. There was a still a nauseated feeling within from last night. He vomited around twice yesterday? Did that the lessen than the previous days? He couldn't really think all that much because of how tired he was that he is just willing to drift off again. With all that has been happening for nearly a month after pushing out a dead fetus, his body just still hasn't been acting the same lately. He's been feeling more tired, very moody about things, even his eating habits has been unnatural. There have even been times he was not in the mood to eat what he has on his fridge and so he would walk off campus to get the food he really wants.

But feeling too tired to even worry about it, he nestled his cheekbone deeper onto the pillow and flipped his scrawny body to let his abdomen lay face down on the mattress.  
"Ah..."  
He felt a sudden slight pressured pain as soon his belly rested on the bed, leaving him to lay upright and shortly after he sat up. He drowsily rubbed it to relax the pain, with his eyes nearly shut, until they opened a bit to notice something very off about it.

 **A NEW DAY IS HERE! A-**

"Alright Alright," He softly muttered while setting off the alarm and rubbing his eyes. Yet as he did so, he paused and felt his abdomen again. Not rock-like hard, it but it was now starting to feel slightly bloated. He pulled up his pajama shirt to look at his exposed belly, but even though his abdomen look to be a little fat, he can't exactly confirm it. So he decided to get out of his bed and head to the bathroom, passing by balloons, flowers, and cards given by his classmates, staffs, and friends off campus to wish for his recovery. Turning on the light to his small bathroom, he faced the sink where there was a mirror above it. He pulled up his pajama shirt again to exam his belly. He faced his reflection in a side view and noticed right away that instead of it looking slightly sunken like it always been for the past five to six years, it is now starting to form a very small lump. It can be barely noticeable unless someone were to examine it up close.

But even so, to him, this was such a dramatic change in his body. Never since his weight harshly drop from the injury did he ever thought it would be possible to actually gain weight again. He looked away from the mirror to gaze at his newly formed lump. His finger then rested and and stroked around it. He didn't feel scared or even concerned like he should normally react to a sudden change like this. But he was now starting to get really confused about it.

 **A PHONE CALL IS HERE!**

Blood spurt out of his mouth when getting really startled by his phone's ringtone and look out the window.  
 _Geez, what now?_  
covered his belly again with his shirt and walked to his cellphone next to his bed to pick it up. Seeing Recovery Girl's name on the screen, he answered it and put it close to his ear.  
"Yes?"  
"All Might, we need you to come to my office right away."  
"Why," He sat down on his bed, "what's wrong?"  
"We were able to analyze the creature's DNA from the fetus and we found her. She has been taken to prison and we were able to get as much information her. What happened in the cave and about all the symptoms you've been having."  
All Might's mind became more opened by what she was telling.  
"I think we just found what's been going on with you."

* * *

He knocked on the door.  
"Who's there?" Recovery Girl's voice can be heard.  
"It's All Might. You said you wanted to come see me?"  
"Yes. Please come in."  
Doing so, he turned the doorknob and opened. What he saw in the nurse's office took him back in complete surprise. In front of him around the empty clinic bed, besides Recovery Girl, there were Naomasa Tsukauchi, Principal Nezu, and Doctor Seiichi. They looked at him with somewhat of a worried look. He first turned to the detective.  
"Tsukauchi?"  
"Sorry for not telling you that we will all be here like this," his young friend frowned, "Gran Torino was going to be here too, but he got caught up by something. So he should discuss with you in later afternoon to discuss this matter...if it's actually happening."  
"What?"

He then turned to see that Recovery Girl has already set up the ultrasound. Doctor Seiichi walked over to the bed and pat it.  
"Lay down."  
There was so many question he wanted ask them. Like why they weren't explaining to him on what his condition could possibly be or why they had such concerned expression. It was actually making him scared. But regardless, taking a deep breath, he walked over and lay on the bed. Doctor Seiichi rolled up his shirt to expose his belly and immediately, he started to notice something off about it. He put both hands and massage around it.  
"It's bloated," he looked at it seriously and then pressing it, it made All Might feel the same soft pressure that he felt when waking up.  
"Ah, hey hey easy," he gestured by trying to move his doctor's hand away from the swelling abdomen. And just as he told him, he softened the pressing.  
"So it does hurt when I press it. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes sir."  
He paused.  
"Mam, hand me the wand," he let his hand out and the elder nurse went over to grab it and place it on his palm.  
"Wait," Toshinori slightly sat up, "can you first tell me what's going on?"  
But he ignored him. He let his other hand grab the bottled gel and spread it around his stomach. He then placed the bottle away and use the wand to rub it around the lump.  
"Close the curtains," he commanded again.  
"I'll do that," Nezu said and walk over to closed the curtain to the huge window, darkening the room. The only light was the screen from the ultrasound machine. Static noises was starting to be heard every time the wand was moved around. And on the screen looked to be his intestines, which he suddenly felt nauseated by. He swears if he throws up again...  
"Where did she say it was?"  
"In between the small and large intestines," Tsukauchi told him, "underneath his midsection."

Hearing this, the wand went underneath his bellybutton and he noticed something familiar on the screen.  
"The 'tumor'?" All Might murmured in huge confusion, "It's alot bigger than before. But wait...wasn't that tumor the dead host I pushed out?"  
He then noticed something else on the center of the tumor that seem to have a small size than it, and seemed slightly shaky.  
"And what's that darker grey dot there?" Pointed at it.  
"Let me just..."  
He zoomed into it. And just as he zoomed into the dark grey dark, the static noise changed and started making a very faint, but fast paced whupping sound. The dark grey dot was starting to have a more detailed form and was squirming fiercely for a moment until it exhausted itself and rested. The room was in complete silence. Recovery Girl made a stressed sighed. She covered her forehead and turned away to walk few steps further away from the ultrasound.  
"Aw geez," she muttered, "I was hoping this wasn't the case."

"Recovery Girl," he told her, "I know this is quite a bumpy situation. But the only one who decides this fate is him."  
The scrawny teacher turned back to him even more confused and worried.  
"Sorry Mr. Yagi," he looked back to him as well, "we didn't mean to keep this from your for a short while. But now that it's confirmed, I will explain the diagnosis."  
His body slightly quivered for a moment before taking a deep breath again to wash away the anxiety on what it was going to be.  
"Ok. Go ahead."  
The doctor dipped his head and pointed to the screen.  
"That lump, the one we thought of it as a tumor or a host, it neither of them. It's an artificial womb."  
His head was now starting to feel like it was starting to get bloated by this sudden news, but remained silent. Seiichi pointed at the complexed forming dark spot.  
"And that dark spot that you're seeing...its a fetus. Or a host. Actually, it could be both."

He only told him two things that they have now identified them as and already, the information was too much for him to take in.  
"...Both?"  
"All Might," Tsukauchi sat close to him and looked at him still frowning, "I'm going to tell you the whole thing about this. It's very complicated, so I need you to stick with me for as much as you can. Can you do that?"  
He was silent for few seconds, but was able to whisper out,  
"...ok?"  
"Good," he said, "I'll explain to you everything before you can make a decision.

"The creature who attacked in the cave nearly two months ago, she calls herself Trichuris. She was born with half the DNA of an insect and a human. And her quirk is called Parasite. She has the ability to impregnate a person, whether its a female or a male, by 'kissing' them, and she ejects the tiny eggs from her mouth to her victim. If she were for example to impregnate a female, the hosts would develop within her womb, exactly how how we see human gestation. However, if she decides to impregnate a male, the eggs can identify the man's testosterone and make another plan. Instead of heading directly the womb, it instead continues down through the stomach all the way to the lower part of the intestine. The egg then has an acid to open up a small hole of the intestine and would use a strange liquid on it's outer layer to fill out the hole that becomes a sack, which acts as a womb.

"Finally, the egg goes inside and implant itself within and the host develops from there. In other words, you have an artificial womb that is completely connected to your small instestines and the hormones of the egg manipulates the part of the brain into thinking that the womb is part of your body, and the intestines works as a 'birth canal'. that is why you were experiencing labor-like pains in your abdomens."  
Toshinori let his head pondered on this whole thing.  
"Then," he tried to atleast make a teased smile, "are you saying that I'm pregnant or something like that?"  
Tsukauchi and the doctor glanced at each other.  
"I suppose so Mr. Yagi," Seiichi admitted.  
His smile disappeared, realizing how serious they were acting.

"Are...are you sure?"  
"The host is growing rapidly, sir. You'll be birthing her within few months or less."  
He blinked in confusion,  
"Her?"  
"All hosts that the victims give birth to are always girls. Trichuris said it herself."  
 _Wow. First I'm trying to believe whether or not I actually got impregnated by a female hybrid parasite. Now I soon after find out already I'm having a girl? How did I even get into this kind of situation so suddenly? How do I even cope with all of this?  
_ It wasn't really that he wasn't happy about having a child so unexpectedly, but it was more about if he should fully believe it. It didn't make sense. Didn't he push out a dead fetus? If so, how is it even possible that he's still..."expecting"?  
"But," he frowned, "the fetus died. If that's true, then how am I...? It's just not possible that there's still?"

Recovery Girl sighed,  
"You were expecting twins."  
He nearly choked on his own blood,  
"Twins?!"  
"It's ok, you don't need to worry about that," the doctor quickly answered, "one of them didn't make it. However, the other one did."  
 _Nothing...to worry about? Are they making the existence of the fetuses sound like a bad thing?  
_ For some odd reason, he felt hot sensation of anger growing on his chest, yet he decided to remain calm. They must have just misunderstood but...  
"I don't think I should consider it as a good thing."  
"Why? That means you are n-"  
"Excuse me sir," Nezu interrupted, "but do you think we should start discussing All Might about the side effects?"

"Oh yes," the doctor realized, "right. We should talk about this right away."  
Nezu then glance at Toshinori and gave him a reassuring smile as a gesture that he understood how that part of the topic was starting to make him uncomfortable.  
 _Heh...this principal has a way at fixing every issues._  
"Just so you know," Seeichi continued, "this gestation does indeed have an issue. The first concern, with the condition your body is, there's no telling if your body will be able to cope with these sudden changes. Especially with labor. If you were to do a natural birth, you will be killed by the severe body strains. The only safest way to give birth is through C-section, but there's a 50 through 60 percent chance that the procedure will be a success.

"As for the second issue, the baby can grow to become very dangerous. The way how it works is that the baby is developed and born with two split personality due to her hybrid DNA. One that is a behavior of a human and the other one is an aggressive insect parasite. As she gets older, she has the choice, or depending on her upbringing, to choose only one. If she gets too into the trait of a aggressive parasite, it will be fully permanent and she will only cause harm to others that get near her. She will then have to live the rest of her life being imprisoned and isolated from everybody."  
His heart sank when he heard this and he was starting feel the mixture of fear and worry. Fear that there's a possibility that he can give birth to a child who will end up hurting innocent citizens and his loved ones, especially his students. And worry that the child will live the rest of her life isolated from everyone else and the feeling of love being completely forgotten.

His throat tightened.  
"Doctor?"  
"Hm, yes?"  
"I know this may sound crazy but..." he fully looked at him, "Is there a way I can save her?"  
Everybody turned in complete surprise, almost as if he was suddenly starting to act crazy. He looked at all of their faces.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh were sorry," Tsukauchi was the first to answer, "we didn't mean to react this. It's just...we didn't expect you to show empathy towards the child this fast."  
"I mean...should I take cautions about her?"  
"All Might," Principal Nezu spoke again, "in my opinion, I don't mind if you decide to remove the fetus. But if I have to give my honest thought, I believe she should be considered a chance to live.

"But he has to understand about his health too," the doctor argued at Nezu and then at his patient.  
"Mr. Yagi, I understand you have a good heart when it comes to saving lives. But the host is barely even human. If it turns out that she develop into a creature that just attacks and possibly kill innocent people, if they find out her origin, then they will turn the blame on you from bringing them into the world."  
"My fans would never turn their backs on me," Toshinori was growing an angry tone.  
"Alright now," Nezu halted, "we don't need to start a fight."  
He gazed back at the doctor.  
"I apologize Doctor Seiichi," Nezu gave a calm tone, "I understand you're stress about him making this sort of decision. But understand that this is the decision that's difficult to decide. He just found out he's pregnant. It's something that can be extremely unexpected and seem impossible. Let him take a moment to let this news slide into his thought. Then at the end of the day, we will hear his decision."

Doctor Seiichi paused. He glanced at All Might and let out a stressed sigh,  
"Alright, I'll let him think. But I will extend the deadline to tomorrow morning. Where should we meet again at?"  
"At the staff meeting room," Nezu told him, "I'll give you the letter on it's location."  
"Very well then," he said as he put the wand away, "then I shall take my leave."  
"Wait," Toshinori stopped, "can I see the fetus again? I need to see her again so I know my final decsion."  
"Don't worry. Recovery Girl will let you see it again for as much as you like. Is that okay with you nurse?"  
"Ofcourse," she dipped her head, "I may not like this one bit but...I guess I can't stop him."  
"Good," He carried his suitcase, "I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"Thank you doctor," Toshinori said as he watched him leave the office. Just as he left, he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, nearly startling him, until he turned to see best friend gazing at him with a comforting look.  
"Everything's going to be ok," He made a soft smile, "no matter what you choose, were all here to support you."  
"He's right," Nezu admitted, "if the child is meaning so much to you, then she'll mean so much to us too. It's going to be a very difficult task for the baby to be born in such conditions while be the daughter of the Symbol of Peace, but if you really decide on keeping her, I have already been figuring out a way to help both of you."  
He let his eyes rest on both of them touched by their support.  
"Tsukauchi, Principal Nezu...thank you."  
Nezu also smiled,  
"I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow. Take care of yourself.

"Hm," Tsukauchi teased a bit, "I was going to say the same thing. Good luck, All Might."  
the detective and school principal also left the room, leaving him and Recovery Girl alone. The nurse stood there staring at the closed the door for a while.  
"You still want to see the fetus again. Do you?"  
All Might frowned when he heard the slight saddened and worry tone in her voice, being aware of how much she is against the thought of him wanting to keep the baby. But he needed to make sure that this decision is really what he wants. That even only several minutes of knowing the child's existence that he's not taking this huge decision too fast.  
"Please."  
The elder woman glance down at the ground.  
"Very well."

She turned back to the ultrasound machine to take the wand and rub it against his stomach. It didn't take long to find the fetus, who was starting to get tired out from wiggling so much, and watch her fall asleep. When she did so, he can see a large bulge pumping throughout nearly her entire tiny front side of her body. His blue glowing iris soften by the sight of it, the fast pacing whupping sound was only being clear when the room is entire silent.  
"That pumping bulge is her heart. Is that right?"  
Recovery Girl nodded.  
"And that sound. That is the sound of her heartbeat."  
"Yes."

She stared at his expression as he was staring at the screen, already showing the face of growing empathy. She frowned even more.  
"I can already see what decision you're going to make."  
He looked at her again, concerned on what she was going to say about this.  
"Toshinori," he blinked in surprise when she said his real name, "I don't hate the baby. Not a single bit. In fact, I want this child to live, but..."  
She frowned,  
"So many things can go wrong as the result. It makes me wonder if attempting on saving both of you would only end up becoming a huge cost. Midoriya needs you. But the baby also needs you too if she is actually gonna have a future. If this is the decision you really want, the only favor I ask of you is to avoid getting yourself killed from giving birth. And you must love and nurture the baby however you can so she won't get drawn away her parasitic behavior. Me and Doctor Seeichi, we only worry about you. Were trying to help you and make sure that you don't get hurt in the end."

He paused, his eyes darting at his swelling belly. He glanced back at the nurse with the eyes of certainty.  
"I won't."

* * *

"So you very certain about this."  
"Yes, sir."  
He was sitting on the couch in the teacher's lounge, talking to Gran Torino on the phone. He heard the old man sigh.  
"Well, it's your decision. Even I can't tell if this is right and wrong. But since you're gonna have this child, you must still remember your main task."  
"I know that," he agreed, "I will never take my eyes off of Young Midoriya's progress. It's just gonna be busier once the baby arrives."  
"Yes, that I understand. Though you should maybe have someone to be a babysitter while you're out and about teaching."  
"I have already been thinking of maybe asking some of the staffs at the school. Aizawa might be good, but since he works as a homeroom teacher, I'm not certain if he's always gonna be around to look after her. Thirteen could be a good candidate. Maybe Present Mic? Oh, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I wasn't asking you to decide right now," Torino's voice was heard again, "though it's good to hear you already starting to be responsible for the little twerp."  
"Heh, thanks sir."  
"And are you sure you really want to tell Midoriya about this news right away?"  
"He's my successor. I have already held a secret from him few times. I don't want him to get upset again. Besides, as my successor, I feel he should start knowing important things about me. Even if it may not do anything with One For All, I need to keep him to keep his trust on me just as I keep my trust in him."  
"Hm, very reasonable, Toshinori. By the way, when is the squirt going to be here-?"  
Knocks were heard on the door.

"Hey All Might, it's me. Am I allowed to come in?"  
"Figures," he muttered when heard the obvious sounds in the background.  
"Listen," Toshinori told him, "I'll call you back later."  
"Alrighty then. Tell him I say hi when he comes in."  
"Will do," he made his last response to him and hang up on him.  
"Come in, my boy."

The door opened, with the curious freckled face boy peeking in.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"It was just Gran Torino," he said to him as the kid closed the door behind and walked over to a chair, "he wanted to say hi to you."  
"Oh ok," Midoriya sat down on the chair.  
"So what did you wanted to tell me about?"  
"Before I tell you, would you believe in anything I say? Even if it sounds insane?"  
"I mean, of course," Izuku made it sound as if it was obvious, "you're my teacher. I'll always believe in every word you say. Why is it you're asking me this?"

He sank his spiny back unto the couch, already feeling his heart race. Without noticing, he let his clasped hands rest onto the abdomen where the small fetus is resting within.  
 _How I do even tell him this?_  
"Uh...crap, um," he twiddled his fingers a bit, "what if I were to tell you that there's a quirk that...can make a male pregnant?"  
The child's face changed dramatically by giving off a huge confused look.  
"a quirk that a male...?"  
Then it hit him. The memory replayed from his mind from the last time he had a meeting with All Might. What he told him the reason why he was having intense pains in his intestines. It almost immediately sank unto his head that he was certain that his hair was bristling in shock.  
"A baby..."  
He sat up,  
"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?!"

He was taken back in surprise him shouting it out so suddenly. And yet, he's not exactly too surprise.  
 _A smart quick minded kid. Exactly how Izuku Midoriya is. But besides that...  
_ "Yes yes," he whispered, "I'll explain everything. Just please keep your voice down."  
"It's from the attack in the cave was it?!" He exclaimed quiter this time.  
"Yes," he answered again, "the whole detail on how the villain impregnated me is very long. But to make it short, she injected eggs inside me when, uh..." He scratched his head slightly blushing in embarassment, "she was...'kissing' me."  
Midoriya's breath stiffened a bit and whispered,  
"No way..."

the older man then went silent, not even certain what else to say. This sudden unexpected information must be really hard for him to process right now. He won't be surprised if he found this whole situation too insane and strange to handle. And at the same time, he was atleast glad to finally tell him.  
"But...I don't get it. Didn't the baby die?"  
"It was a twin that died. But I am now carrying one child that's still alive and growing as we speak."  
Midoriya took another pause.  
"And your health. Do you think...is your body gonna be ok? Are you gonna be fine?"  
"The doctors are concerned about it. They say it's going to be risky, but...I think I can handle it. If this body can survive All For One's attacks, then I'm certain I can handle this gestation. I just need to be extra careful until she's born."  
"And it's a girl," Midoriya murmured when he mentioned the word "she".

"Yes," he said in this time a softer tone, "it's a girl."  
There were finally no more question. He stared down at the ground. Then slowly sank back to his seat.  
"Young Midoriya," he sighed, "I have decided to keep the baby. The doctors say she may grow up to be dangerous since she will have have the behavior of an agressive insect. But she is also human because she shares my DNA. And just like human babies, we never know if they will turn out to be good or evil. But I will do everything in my power to not let her live a life as a villain. Even if it may turn out hopeless, I still want to keep helping her the best way I can."  
He bit his lips and gazed down at the floor as well when he noticed the student still not responding.

"This is gonna sound insane and I could be feeling it too early. But...I've already grown to care about the baby. And I don't mind if you find this pregnancy too confusing and strange to handle. Or if you think loving something that I have only known today is off. I won't stop focusing on you, that I promise you on. It's gonna be harder, but I'll put all my effort into helping both of you succeed."  
Finally, Midoriya reacted by his hand clenching on his pants, shaking.  
"All Might," his words were shaking, "I can't help on saying this. But..."  
Toshinori has already braced himself on the outburst of anger and confusion he was going to make, deciding to look away from the reaction he was going to see from him. If only there was a way to not even hear it.

"I'M SO EXCITED!"  
His eyes widened completely, and quickly turned to see the fanboy's face completely lighting up in complete happiness.  
"CONGRATULATIONS! Tell me, what's her name? When will she be born? Have you planned on a nursery for her? Are you going to tell the others this?!"  
"Woah, w-wait. You already fine with this? You're not even weird out or scared about all this?"  
"Well ofcourse I am," he admitted "I have never thought it was ever possible for a male to get pregnant. And I am for sure worried about the side effects. But if you say it's going to be alright, then I'll believe you. And I don't think it really that much matters if a man is having a baby. There's gonna be a little All Might coming! Oh I can already imagine she'll have the same hair brand as you!"  
He was still shocked by his unexpected reaction. Yet his heart was starting to feel warm by his support.  
"Huh, you're the first to completely react positively to this."

"Really?" Midoriya eyebrow raised in slight confusion for a moment, "Well I guess it makes sense. I can't imagine what the others must be thinking about it. Who knows it though?"  
"Gran Torino, Princpal Nezu, Tsukauchi, Recovery Girl, and my doctor. Some of them acted decent and the others were ok with it, but are willing to support me through. I never actually planned on having a child since it was impossible to have a lover back in my young days. But I don't know. At the same time, I seem interested in seeing how it goes. Creating a new life...it's quite an important task."  
Midoriya made a soft laugh,  
"It's okay, All Might. I guess it's normal to have some doubts about this news. You don't need to be excited about as I am. But I'm happy you have the heart on keeping the baby."

"Ofcourse. Even if I decided, I wouldn't have the guts to remove the child. It feels too wrong."  
"Are you gonna tell the public about this?"  
"I don't think it's a good idea. The League of Villains are still going after me. If they find out I'm having a child, I'm certain they will go after her too. I'm not gonna risk it. And I have decided I will not let her live in a foster home either. Someone I know did it. It didn't end well."  
"I see..." Midoriya frown.  
"As for how I'm gonna deliver her, were not entirely sure yet. But it's likely gonna be C-section. Though it depends really if my body can handle it."

The kid gaze at him for a while.  
"All Might, I know this isn't necessary since I'm still young. But...I wanna help you through this. However I can. It doesn't matter if it may be a few times. If you ever need me, if you ever want me to be besides you during the delivery, I'm willing to do it."  
"Hm, taking it further with the delivery part. I'm gonna have to ask Recovery Girl about this."  
"But not only that," he continued, "I...want to help her grow too. Maybe whenever you have no one to take care of her, you can always ask me, ok?"  
Toshinori blinked heartwarmingly,  
"Thank you, Young Midoriya. You don't need to worry too much on that responsibility yet. But I really appreciate your selflessness."

The student emotionally smiled and nodded. The room then suddenly went awkwardly silent. He noticed how soon after he nodded, the successor shyly lost sight of his teacher by glancing away and massaging his legs a bit. But with Toshinori always being beside the kid for almost two years, he already guessed the body language.  
"Let me guess," he teasingly smirked, "you want a hug."  
His shy expression slightly turn back him and gently nodded.  
"Alright alright," he sighed and opened his arms a bit, "come here."  
Almost immediately, the kid stood up to walk over, sit next to him,and let his body be trapped by his teacher's wrapped arms. He let himself absorb the warmth and familiar scent of his father-figure, making him nestle against his beating chest and almost falling into a sleep-like state. He should still feel embarrass about being such a hugger around his mentor, but the comfort of his embrace seemed to have reduce that feeling.

"I wonder if I should still call you a selfless kid," Toshinori joked.  
The green hair boy made a hidden chuckle and gripped onto his shirt to strengthen his cling, like he mostly does with All Might, and the adult responded to this by slightly rocking his body back and forth, almost like cradling a baby for a moment. When he stopped few seconds after this, he can feel Izuku's grip start to slightly loosen. He was wondering if he finished his embrace until he heard him say,  
"Hey, All Might?"  
"Yes, my boy?"  
"This is going to be a really stupid. Im just curious. Has the baby started moving?"  
He was a bit surprised when he suddenly asked him that. It actually never crossed his mind on when this sort of thing will happen. And even though his first reaction should be how awkward that question was, it now made him wonder when exactly he will start feeling movements.  
"No, not yet. Why do you ask?"

"I-I don't know, I got really curious and...um-"  
"You wanted to feel her?"  
"Well yes and...oh crap."  
His hand gripped unto his shirt again and he can somewhat see his cheeks blush red before hiding his face by burying it unto his predecessor's chest.  
"S-sorry. That was a really stupid answer! I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable! I must have made things so awkward, I'm sorry!"  
"Hey hey," All Might managed to release his hug from him and him face his, "what are you talking about? I don't find it awkward. I mean..."  
His eyes glanced away slightly blushing,  
"It's true, maybe this may be kind of a new sudden thing that I'll start to experience during this gestation. But I should say that I don't really find it all that bad. It's atleast something that I'm only going to experience once in my lifetime."  
He then looked back at him with a soft smile,  
"So don't worry, Young Midoriya. You're welcome to feel the baby whenever you like."

"O-oh," He was still blushing despite feeling pretty relieved, "then I guess...if the baby ever starts move, or atleast...if she's moving while were together, will you let me know?"  
Toshinori let out a soft laugh and scruffed his head,  
"Ofcourse, my boy."  
Midoriya smiled by his response. He then let himself rest against his chest again with his predecessor easily accepting this while stroking head.  
"I'm sure your going to be a great dad, All Might. I just know for sure you are."  
"Heh, you never lie. So I can believe you on that."  
Midoriya smiled more without even gazing at him. But a second after, his happy expression suddenly turned into something else. Is he bothered? Sad? The face he was making caught the tall man's attention.

"My boy, what's wrong?"  
"Huh?" the expression immediately vanished and Midoriya looked at him with slight confusion, "what do you mean by that?"  
"You just looked upset about something."  
"Oh, no I'm fine!"  
Toshinori frowned,  
"Do you still worry about the news?"  
"No! Really All Might, I don't. I really am happy for you."

But even if he told him, he still gave a uncertain expression. He wouldn't lie to him. Would he?  
he then blinked in slight surprise when he saw the boy tense up about something.  
"Uh, that's right. I forgot that I need to work on a project with Ochako!"  
He quickly got up,  
"I-I gonna have to get going before she gets angry."  
"Um," he saw him walk almost hurriedly to the door, "sure...take care, kid."  
"sure," he quickly glanced at him smiling, "you too!"  
And with that, he left the room closing the door shut.

He sat there with the teacher's lounge now eerily shut. He's somewhat concerned by Midoriya's behavior. Out of all the time he's known the boy, never has he tried hiding something from him. Moment of pause, he glance down at his shirt and let his hand sink into it until he can feel the tiny bump that has started to form in his abdomen. Now being aware of what the cause of the tiny bump was, it felt like he was feeling some form of life within him. The feeling that any moment, he could start feeling something within there. He's seemingly happy and excited about the arrival. But he frowned.  
 _But I really do wonder if Young Midoriya actually meant it. If he's actually excited about this sudden news._


	4. Chapter 4

"I see," Principal Nezu said with nearly all the staffs and Doctor Seiichi sitting around at the staff meeting room, "so you finally decided not to remove the baby."  
All Might dipped his head,  
"I have no doubts whatsoever on this."  
"Then that's settled," he gave a pleased smile, "I have no doubts either. Congratulations, All Might."  
"Thank you, Principal Nezu."  
Recovery Girl seemed a bit uncertain and irritated.

"I knew it. You really do still have the recklessness in you. Always risking your lives for others when we tell you that you have done enough."  
But the nurse looked at the blond guy with a soft sincere smile,  
"But even so, that means you still have the hearts for people. No matter how bad they may seem."  
"That's...not exactly true. But thank you, Recovery Girl."  
"Most of the time," She winked.  
Aizawa had his arms crossed and his eyes closed in thought by how frustrated he felt about the situation. He looked at him saying,  
"I don't feel positive about this. But I think if I were in your shoes, I would have decided this too. The only thing I don't accept about this however is how you're gonna handle it. Are you planning on going around and working on campus when you're like this? Especially with having to handle both your health condition and the gestation?"

"Eraserhead," All Might turned, "I am aware on my past actions and you have the right to still be angry at me for always making you worry about me. But I promise, I will be serious about this one. If it means keeping the baby safe and healthy, then I have to be more careful than ever about my body. Please trust me in this."  
The tired looking teacher gaze at him for a moment and turned away.  
"Very well, I will remember your words."  
Recovery Girl turned to the mouse,  
"So what's the plan for this one?"

"Not to worry," he smiled at her, "I knew that All Might was gonna keep the baby. So last night, I was able to come up with an idea. To start it off, we must be aware that the baby has the DNA of the symbol of peace. If the public finds out about his pregnancy, then that will mean the League of Villains will become aware of this. I am certain that the leader of the group would surely target the baby due to her connection with All Might. Therefore, we must remain the pregnancy a secret. Once the bump starts showing All Might, I'm afraid you would have to stay inside the campus."  
All Might frowned,  
"Can't I just wear a jacket to hide my bump?"  
"It would work...for only once. Doing so when you go out all the times will only raise suspicion. And you would have to wear a very thick coat in order to hide your full term bump and for certain the heat of it will be too much to take. I'm sorry All Might, but if you really want to get something outside, we will have to request the other staff members to get it for you."  
"Hmm," All Might's tone sounded a bit upset, "very well."

It sucked...really sucked. He can't imagine how insane it's going to be to be stuck inside campus for the next few months or more.  
 _However,_ he hugged his tiny unnoticeable bump, _I must remember who I'm doing this for. If I don't follow the rules...  
"_But Nezu," Seiichi said, "if he stays inside the campus, when he goes into labor, what if there are complications on the way to the hospital? It would take a while to transfer him there."  
"He's not gonna give birth in the hospital, doctor. He's gonna give birth right here in our campus."  
"At school, are you absurd?!" The doctor stood up, "You do realize this is a place for education, not for risky baby deliveries. There's not even supplies needed for a safe delivery."  
"That is true," Nezu pointed out, "but before the baby arrives, we'll be ready. That's where you come in. I want you to request the hospital for the supplies.

"If they ask you, tell them you are going to travel to a hospital far away in order to help a female through a risky delivery. No one outside except for our trusted allies should know about this."  
The doctor's face relaxed, beginning to find the whole plan reasonable, before sitting back down at his chair. The mouse being pleased by the doctor's quick acceptance, he continued on.  
"The very last thing I also need to address, it's obvious that his pregnancy can't be hidden from other students for too long. However, I have faith that they will keep it to themselves. Therefore, today, when the Class 1-A students are preparing for the first class All Might, I want you to be the one to tell them."

"Me? I have to tell them?"  
"Yes. They would have a hard time believing in anybody unless you confirm it. Once you tell them, they are allowed to tell it to the rest of the campus so they will keep a look out and make sure your gestation goes well."  
All Might fell silent, in which the principal immediately noticed.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I'm sorry sir, this may be a dumb question. But I'm not sure what they will think when I tell them this. What if most of them don't like the news? What if they find it too strange to even talk to me because I already have feelings for the unborn child?"

"All Might," Nezu said, "you are a huge inspirations to this generation. They are putting all their efforts in becoming great heroes just like never judged you when your health condition was shown to the world, right?"  
He blinked in realization.  
 _He's right.  
_ "No matter what you're going through, no matter what you decide, they will always see you as the world's greatest hero and teacher."  
Nezu smiled even more,  
"They'll love the news, All Might. I promise."  
He pondered about it for few seconds and made a determined smile.  
"Ok, I'll do it."

"Good," He sat back pleased again, "then I believe I have explained everything that needs to be done. Before we call this off, does anybody have any questions?"  
There was few seconds of silence before the pregnant teacher hesitantly half raised his hand.  
"Yes," the principal gestured to him, "go ahead, All Might."  
"I think it's pretty obvious by now, but I'll ask it anyway so I'm certain. Can I still have access to my muscle form? Even if it's for a se-"  
"NO," both the doctor and nurse spoke out in a firm tone with Recovery girl then saying, "even within a split second of activating your muscle form, you would just crush the baby to death."  
"O-ok, I had a feeling you would say that."

After taking his last look at All Might, Nezu turned back to the crowds,  
"Any other question?"  
But there was no answer.  
"Very well," he stood up, "meeting is over. You can get back to your daily routine."  
And for that, everybody stood up and were going out the door. As All Might was getting out his chair and rechecked to see if his office shirt was well tucked in and not too tight due to the rapid change in his tiny bump, he noticed Seiichi approaching the exit. He had something in mind from yesterday's diagnosis and he walked fast paced towards him.  
"Excuse me, Doctor."  
The doctor turn to him,  
"Yes?"  
"Uh...look. I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday."

"About what?"  
"When you said how you were afraid of my having the baby because of how she could risk other people's lives. And how the miscarriage of the twin was a good thing. I'm sorry I acted a bit angry with you as a response. I know you were just worried about me and I'm thankful for how much you have cared about me all these years. It's just-"  
"You were experiencing mood swings?"  
"Wh..." He caught off guard, "No! I...guess just felt offended by it was all. We both have different viewpoints."  
But he pondered about it and looked back at the doctor.  
"Was I having mood swings back there?"

The doctor unexpectedly laughed,  
"I'm just kidding with you, Mr. Yagi. There's no telling if any of what you're feeling are just mood swings. So I can't give you an answer to that."  
But instead of laughing back with him, Yagi just gave him a blank look of confusion. He eventually soothed down his amusement and turn to him again.  
"But about the thing of you getting angry at me yesterday, I nearly forgot it about it until you mentioned it. Sure your behavior to that was a bit off, but I just let it slide. So don't worry about it."  
"Oh," he gave a relieved smile, "well that's good to hear."

"And..." He looked down for a second in somewhat a guilty expression, "I should be sorry too. I should have never forced you to remove the baby like that. I just got worried about the consequences for both you and the child. Why would a child want to live a life where she is at risk of suffering as a inhumane creature?"  
He frowned,  
"But I guess I don't know much about this after all."  
Toshinori frowned, already telling exactly what he's feeling about this. He reached out and rest his hand on his shoulder.  
"Like I said, you're only trying to protect me. I won't stay angry at you just because you're taking care of me."

He gazed at his pregnant patient for few seconds and gave a warm smile.  
"I really appreciate your understanding, Mr. Yagi."  
He placed his hand where his hand was resting on his shoulder.  
"Please take care of yourself. Okay?"  
Toshi dipped his head in acceptance. He patted his hand and released it,  
"I'll see you later then."  
He let the doctor leave as he watched him walk out the door. He remained smiling at his kindness towards him.

That was until he heard Aizawa's voice.  
"All Might."  
He turned to see the tired teacher walk towards him.  
"Let's go. Class is starting in about 10 minutes."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The class were already inside the room and taken their seat. Bakugou came in last and was setting his backpack next to his assigned seat when he noticed something about his childhood friend, who sat behind him. The green hair boy was gazing at him with a creepy smile on his face. This caused him to feel so uncomfortable with it that there was no way he would ignore it.  
"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"  
Midoriya snapped out of it,  
"huh? What do you mean?"  
"You were giving me this creepy look a split second ago. What was that for?"  
"Oh?"  
Then he realized it and freaked out in embarassment.

"Oh I-I'm sorry Kacchan! I-I didn't mean to look at you that way. I was just dazed off."  
The beige hair guy's eyes squinted,  
"That's not the 'dazed off' look I usually see from you."  
"Eh," he looked away shyly, "it's a long story."  
He was a bit curious about, but he rolled his eyes.  
"Just be careful next time."

The grumpy kid was taking his seating while mumbling to himself,  
"That was the creepiest thing I ever seen."  
"Uh yeah," Midoriya rubbed the back of his head in humiliation, "sorry."  
Just after he said this, the students heard the door open and turn to see Aizawa come in as usual. However, right after he came through the door, another person came into the room. They noticed the scrawny and tall man anywhere.  
"All Might?"  
"All Might!"  
"Hey, how are you doing, All Might?"  
"What are you doing here, All Might?"  
"Are you feeling better All Might?

The comments of surprise and happiness made All Might can't help but feel his heart be warm at the sound of people still reacting to his arrival. Even if he can longer be in his hero form, even if he has such a weak and pathetic looking appearance, it reminds him that everyone still see him as the greatest hero.  
"Hey," He spoke his first word in English while waving, "how are classes going for you kids?"  
Ofcourse, most of them were saying that it was going good. But he wanted to laugh when some of them said it was hard.  
 _Boy, I do hope Eraserhead doesn't lecture them for that.  
"_Nice," he gave a thumbs up, "keep up the good work."

Aizawa walked up close to him while facing the teenagers.  
"I'm sure you are all wondering why All Might is with us today. Please pay close attention to him, because he has very important announcement."  
He turned to him,  
"Go ahead, All Might."  
"Oh," he cleared his throat, "right."

He took a step forward to the class and had everything prepared in his mind on what to say. But the moment he was taking a deep breath, he suddenly felt his heart pouncing and racing as if it would rip out of his chest.  
 _Dammit, stop it! Not now!  
_ He bit his lips with both his hands clenched into a fist. The students were all giving a blank look, waiting for what he was going to say. Aizawa noticed the other school staff lightly trembling. Toshinori slightly flinched when he felt a hand rest his shoulder. When he quickly turned to see Aizawa, he wasn't giving off any expression, but he dipped his head in his way on saying,  
"Don't be scared. Just tell them. I'll back you up if anything goes wrong."  
His worried eyes gazed at him, his racing heart starting to slow.

He looked back at the class and caught his sight on the young Midoriya, the only student who knows the news. The boy noticed how nervous he felt and decided to give a soft smile of comfort before dipping his head as well. He begun to realize that although not many yet know, few supports feels enough for him. Whatever happens, he already have people who will help and care him through this. His heart finally relaxed and completely faced his body to the group. As he was taking his breath again, he suddenly felt his mind race on the main topic of the news.  
 _Yes, they're right. this should be easy. I just need to first explain the reason behind it before announcing the conclu-"  
_ "I'm pregnant."

His body frozed stiff. The whole room went silent...really silent.  
Aizawa facepalmed. Midoriya eyes and jaws were unbelievably wide open, his skin turned white, and made a suffocating-like gasp sound.  
Toshi was now sweating bullets,  
 _shhiiiit!_  
The classroom's expression barely changed, but they can already see shock and confusion in their eyes.  
"HUH?" The heads tilted.  
"S-sorry, sorry!" he immediately gestured shaking, "I-I should have explained it first!"  
 ** _I should have explained it first.  
_** That was when the classroom knew what he just said earlier wasn't a misinterpretation. He's really... ****

 **"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!"**

And thus, the madness began.  
"How in the world did you get pregnant?!"  
"Can a male even get pregnant?"  
"We live in a world where any kinds of quirk exist, so...!"  
"Are you going to be ok, All Might?!"  
"Are you going to keep the baby?"  
"Where is the baby even grow-?"

They got startled when Aizawa's eyes lit up red and his hair float up. Despite no one not using their quirks, the scary look of his ebbed them to stay quiet.  
"If you stay silent, would like All Might to explain all of it?"  
They anxiously nodded.  
"Good," his quirk wear off, "then let him finish."  
Midoriya placed his hand on his chest and let out a sigh of relief.  
 _Thank goodness for Aizawa.  
_ Right after Aizawa let Toshi have his space to continue explain, he shyly looked back at the class.

"Ok...um," he twiddled his thumbs for a moment, "You remember that time not that long ago when we were exploring this cave, right? When I got attacked by this creature. Well...that creature had a quirk that was called parasite. She has the ability to inject eggs inside a person's body, causing them to get pregnant. We at first thought it was something serious. But yesterday, we realize it's not the case."  
Look down at his belly and placed his hand on it.  
"I know this may seem so sudden for you all. But this is sudden for me too."

Then he put his other hand on it as way of softly hugging it,  
"But even so, I don't want to remove the baby. I am going to let her grow and be born. I'm going to raise her like she is my own."  
He looked back up at the class,  
"That's the decision I'm making. If any of you feel uncomfortable with this, I don't mind. You have the right to be. But the best you can do for me...no, us...is to not tell this to anyone outside of campus. We are still are aware that the League of Villains are still mainly targeting me. With the child having my blood, there's a possibility they might go after her too. It would mean alot if you keep this a secret."

The whole room remain silent again. Bakugou was sitting there frozen about this whole announcement.  
"Damn it..." he murmured, "do you even know what your getting yourself into?"  
Toshinori turned to him.  
"Do you know the consequences this can do to your health? How do you know it can cope with this after all its been through?!"  
"Bakugou my boy," he frowned, "you have the right to hate me for this decision-"  
"I don't hate you for this decision! I just...Damn!"  
He immediately got out of his chair and was storming towards the door.  
"Kacchan," Midoriya stood up and reached out, "wait!"  
"Midoriya," the former hero stopped him, "don't. Let him take a moment to think."

The moment he said this, his body tense for a moment when he slammed the door shut. They were all staring at it.  
"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Aizawa asked him.  
"Thanks, Eraserhead. But I think I should be the one to go talk to him. But first..."  
He turned to the students,  
"Do any of you have any questions?"  
Ochako look down at the ground, stood up, and was the one to ask.  
"All Might," she ask, "before I respond to this news, I need to ask you something."  
"Sure my girl," he said, "go ahead."

She was silent for few seconds and finally laid her eyes on him.  
"Are you happy?"  
He blinked,  
"Happy?"  
"About having this baby?"

This was something that he had been questioning since the moment he found out. He told the others that he did and yet even so, he's been feeling some doubts about it. The doctors are right. So many things can go wrong. The child could grow into a dangerous monster, both he and the child could possibly die during delivery, or the villains could eventually find out about her and ,intentionally, kill her. Not only that, there was always a reason why he was never able to have a family of his own.

A _very_ good reason.

All these years, because of it, he rejected the fact on ever having kids. But when the diagnose was revealed, as the news kept burying unto his head, he began to realize how much it really meant to him. How all this time, despite refusing to believe it, he really did...

He blinked back to reality. He saw that the brown hair girl was still waiting for his answer.  
 _Sure I didn't want this to happen to me. But I'm...  
_ "Very happy," he gave a soft tender smile with his iris slightly lit up by this feeling.  
Ochako paused and she looked down on the floor.  
"I see. Then if that's case..."  
She was hesitant about it, but she walked in a calm pace pass the tables. Everybody's eyes staring in curiosity on what she was doing.

The former hero watched as the female student approached him. She was still looking at the ground once again hesitating. But willing to overcome it, his body stiffened in surprise when she embraced him. Her head pressed against his upper chest, slightly tilting down to his right rib, and her eyes slightly open in a soft heartwarming smile.  
"I'm very happy about it too."  
He blinked in astonisment,  
"Young Ochako...?"  
"I'm still shocked and," her expression changed to uncertainty, "there's just too many to ask. My head even hurts just thinking how it can be possible. But...who cares how you're having a baby. Instead, we should be more focused on if you're happy about having a baby. And if you're happy," She looked up him with a smile, "then I'm happy about it."

"Hm," Iida rest his finger on his chin, "she does have a point. I'm very confused about it as well. But it doesn't really matter how weird this may seems."  
"I agree," Mina spoke up, "if anything, the fact that All Might's carrying a growing baby inside him is really cute! Oh it'll be even cuter if he starts showing a bump!"  
"I'm a bit surprised," Todoroki admitted, "but that doesn't mean I have anything against it."  
"Me too," Sero turned to look at the scrawny teacher, "we should all be happy about it."  
"Yeah," Froppy said, "congratulations, All Might, ribbit!"  
"Congrats All Might!"  
"We Wish you the best of luck."  
"You're gonna make a great dad!"

All Might watched in amazement as everybody joined in to congratulate him. And although Midoriya has done so already, he decided to join in as well. He took a pause and glance at Aizawa, who just gave the same expression and made a slight shrug as a way in saying,  
"I told you."  
He looked back at the class, his heart emotionally pounding at the sound and sight of it. His glowing iris sparkled and he made a huge touched smile.  
"Everyone..."  
He made a bow.  
"Thank you so much for your acceptance. It...means everything to me."  
Toshinori looked down to see Ochako smiling even more and he responded by petting her head. She then right after released him and walked back to her seat.

"Alright, questions?"  
Kirishima raised his hand.  
"Yes, Young Kirishima?"  
"When will the baby arrive?"  
"The doctor estimate in about few months."  
"Few months?!" most of the class exclaimed.  
"Because the baby is half parasite," Toshi explained, "the gestation is alot quicker than ours. So it won't be long until she arrives."  
"It's a girl?!" Mina completely lit up, "Oh that is so exciting! I can't wait to do her hair one day!"  
Todoroki then raised his hand.

"Yes, you go next, Young Todoroki."  
"Have you thought of a name for her?"  
The pregnant teacher pondered a bit and frowned,  
"I'm afraid not. I just found out about this pregnancy yesterday and I'm still trying to adjust it. But once I'm settled, I'll find a name for her."  
The grape headed kid raised his hand.  
"Go ahead, Young Mineta."

"Uh," He lowered his hand, "if you're a man, then where exactly will the baby come out from?"  
But the teacher went silent. He turned his face away from Mineta,  
"Any other questions?"  
Froppy was the one to respond and Toshi pointed at her that she was the next one to ask him.  
"Where are you gonna give birth in? I mean...it's obvious that you would go to the hospital, but what about your secret?"  
"That's why Principal Nezu and the others decided I should give birth here."  
"Woah!" Kirishima exclaimed, "In this classroom?!"  
The former hero spurt out blood from how hard he laughed, startling the students.

"No no," he coughed a bit and wiped blood off his mouth, "at the school's clinic ofcourse. But don't worry, we have everything planned out on how we will get the appropriate supplies. And we always have a backup plan if anything goes wrong. So I should be well set up before she even gets here."  
Froppy smiled showing more of a relieved expression,  
"Good, thats what I wanted to hear."

He smiled too. He turned back to the other classmates,  
"Who else wants to go?"  
But no one answered.  
"Very well," He clasped his hands, "then the only thing I need you all to do is to keep a secret about all this. Can you do that for me?"  
"Ofcourse!" Ochako dipped her head in determination, "were not just gonna let you protect the baby alone!"  
"She's right," Momo agreed, "were all like a family. Even if she isn't born yet, she's also considered as one. no one here should ever be torn away from us."  
The class murmured in agreement. Still touched by this, Toshi bowed again.  
"I very humbly appreciate this. You are all great students. You will be fine heroes for sure."  
When he finished his bow, he replied,  
"I'll leave you here to continue your studies. Thank you for listening to my announcement."

He turned away and started walking near the exit, hearing the students behind him start chattering about the news, their tones being mixed with astonishment and excitement. He stopped midway to lean his face close to Aizawa.  
"I'm gonna go check on Bakugou," he whispered to him, "I'm sure he will listen if I talked to him."  
The blonde hair man was a bit surprised when he saw that the tired man didn't have any objective look on his face.  
"Makes sense," he says, "go ahead."  
He made a short hum as a way of thanking him for permission and began leaving the room.  
"Now now, quiet down, class. Either I start the lecture now or do you want me to-"  
The sound of the homeroom teacher's voice was cut off when All Might closed the door behind him.

Ofcourse, there was no need to ask Aizawa where exactly the student could be. He looked out through the hallway.  
 _In fact, I know one common place students go when they're upset._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It took atleast five minutes of walking to visit the door of the boy's restroom. Already by going near it, he could already hear a voice inside there.  
 ** _"Why Doez he have to-damn babiez, damn weird stuff, damnguh-damn it all!"_**  
He could hear that the child was gritting through his teeth while muttering random sentences. As well as recognizing the familiar voice.  
 _Yep, that's Bakugou._  
Now that he confirmed his theory on where he was at, it was time to go in there and have a talk with him. He took a deep breath, opened the door, and went in. The voice got louder the moment he entered through the door. Passing through a short hallway, he peeked his head into the restroom where Bakugou was sitting on the corner of a wall next to one of the sinks. He had one hand gripping unto his head and slightly rocking back and forth angrily. It seems he didn't hear the bathroom door open because of how distracted was with his thoughts.

Because of this, Toshinori tried not scare him with his soft tone.  
"Young Bakugou."  
His trance immediately broke and he quickly glanced up at him. As soon as he saw who it was, he was certain that his eyes grew a bit alerted for a split second before he quickly turned his gaze away from him. He seemed to have tried to act his usual ignorant and rebellious attitude.  
"What?" He deeply growled.  
"It's ok," he walked close to him and tried to reach out a bit, "I'm not angry with you."  
But he still attempted on avoiding contact with him.

"If Aizawa sent you here to try and reason with me on heading back to the class, then screw it. It's not gonna work no matter what wise and comforting advise you give me."  
"I actually came here on my own."  
"Are you going to go and lecture me on how I should have behaved back there? I know the others must have accepted it except me. Which makes me the bad guy. Is that how everybody sees it?"  
"Oh my boy," he murmured as he crouched down next to him, "I'm sure that's not how they see it. If anything, out all of them, you had the most honest reaction."  
"Oh really," he continued muttering, "and how so?"

"Because you were not afraid whatsoever on saying how you really feel about all this. Now this doesn't mean that positive feedback they gave me was just to make me feel better. I knew by the look on their faces that they were really telling the truth. And that's what made me really happy."  
"You didn't look happy when I gave you my feedback on the news."  
"True," the teacher admitted, "but that doesn't mean I disagreed with it. To tell the truth, I sometimes doubt about it too. That's why I was not surprised when one of the students, you, would be upset about it."  
The boy's eyes narrowed even more at the ground,  
"So what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is...there's nothing wrong with expressing your opinion about something, even if it might make the person feel hurt. It makes the person wonder how they can reach out to them. What they should do to please the person. The reason I'm here is not only to reach out on what's troubling your mind, but to listen on what I can do to make whatever's bothering you go away. I can't promise you that I can resolve everything that's causing you to feel upset, but resolving few can ease your mind just a bit."  
For once, the boy's tensed body eased and slowly looked at his childhood hero with still an upset expression. The man noticed that Katsuki's eyes moved down to stare at his hardly noticeable bump.  
"So you're really having this baby."  
"Yes."  
"And you have no doubts on it."  
"In the very beginning, but not this time."

Bakugou glanced back up at his face,  
"So why are you doing this?"  
Toshinori blinked,  
"Why am I doing this? Well...I can't just let her die."  
Bakugou narrowed his eyes.  
"That's your problem," he rest his chin on his crossed arms, "you say you keep risking your life so you won't let anybody die. That's what heroes do. But..."  
He gritted his teeth,  
"Haven't you done enough?"  
The skinny man stiffened by his sudden question.

"Why are you even still pushing yourself like this? Just look at you! You can't even go into your muscle form for even a minute! Not to mention how much you damaged your body to the point where it's rejecting you! You've saved millions of lives, hell, I nearly saw you die TWICE just to save me and the others! I thought you would finally take it easy once you've retired, but you're still pushing your limits to the point that your body would end up giving up on you!"  
His face revealed with tears streaming out of his eyes angrily, causing the teacher's heart to sink.  
"I don't understand why...why are you pushing yourself like this?! Can't you even care about yourself for once?!"  
All Might was frozen, feeling the mixture of guilt and pity.  
"Young Bakugou..."

Katsuki rest his forehead on his palm while still gritting his teeth,  
"Aren't worried of the consequences of this pregnancy? Just...please answer me!"  
He can hear the hidden sob choke out of the boy's throat. It was as if a spear pierced through the retired hero's heart. To the point that he wanted to cry from the sight of it too. He took a deep breath, ignoring the slight pain on his wound because of it, in order to keep his emotion stabilized. He reached out and placed his hand on his spiky beige hair, gently scuffing it.  
"Katsuki Bakugou," his red eye peeked to take a slight look at his teacher speaking, "oh my dear boy. Of course I'm worried. Sure, I'm worried of dying. But only because I still have many task that needs to be finished. However, I'm mostly worry about the baby. Not because I feel its still my job as a hero. But it's because I have grown to really care about her.

"I want to give her the chance to experience life. Sure, it's not pretty at times. And yet, there's so many amazing things about it I want her to experience."  
All Might then frowned.  
"I have really worried you too many times. But this time will be different."  
Bakugou's eyes widened when the man suddenly pulled him unto his chest with one arm before fully embracing him. Bakugou made a soft grunt of frustration as he tried to wiggle his head out of his wrapped arms, yet did not have the strong will enough to do so.  
"I have said it to others before, but I will keep saying it if I must: I promise I will take good care of myself. I will do everything I could to keep my body in the best condition possible until the child is born. I know that if I don't keep this promise, both me and the child will have serious risk of dying."

His embrace tightened a bit more, noticing that the young man's will to let go was getting weaker by every sentences he heard.  
"I'm sorry for scaring you this whole time. Especially the ones I know who truly care about me. I have been so terrible at avoiding it. So I understand if you won't believe me."  
It was finally the moment where the kid's will finally died out. How true his words were, especially with the comfort of his embrace, caused his to head to completely sink unto his chest. He still refused to hug him back, but All Might already knew that Bakugou was the type of kid who doesn't like showing too much affection. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that the boy fully believed him, and he didn't even need to hear his reply to know it.

The moment between them felt peaceful. That is, until the bathroom door was heard opening. The moment he heard it, Katsuki's body immediately grew alerted again and shoved All Might away, breaking the man's embrace. However, he never scolded him for it and instead look out to see who it was. A green hair boy peeked unto the restroom, resting his eyes on the duos.  
"Kacchan?"  
Toshinori blinked in surprise,  
"Young Midoriya?"  
"Oh All Might," he then looked at his predecessor, "You're here too?"

Katsuki glared at his childhood friend and growled,  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh," he blinked back at him, "well...I was just worried about you. I felt you needed to have a talk with someone. But I should have expected you would come up to him, All Might."  
 _I mean,_ All Might thought, _it's very understandable to worry about Young Bakugou storming out of the classroom like that. That is very kind of you. But besides that..._  
"Shouldn't you be in class, my boy?"  
"I asked Mr. Aizawa for a bathroom break. I'm not sure if he knew what I was actually thinking, but he let me go anyways. Kirishima wanted to come too, but he wasn't so lucky. He wanted me to tell you that he's worried about you too and that he won't mind helping you with whatever's troubling your mind."

"Hmph," he turned his head away slightly blushing, "ofcourse that loser would say that."  
"Listen," the teacher told Izuku, "I really appreciate your concern for your friend. But I believe you should go back to your class before Eraserhead thinks you're slacking off."  
"Right," The freckled frown, "okay. I'll see you guys later then."  
All Might dipped his head,  
"Take care."  
Midoriya disappeared from the room and shortly after heard the door open and close shut.

"All Might," he heard Bakugou ask again.  
"Yes?" The teacher looked at him again.  
"I just need to ask you one more thing. It's about One For All."  
Bakugou fully turned to him,  
"Even if you have just a small portion of it now, can the baby be born with that power?"  
 _That is actually a good question he just asked. But luckily, I already know the answer to this question.  
_ "Ofcourse not," he said, "there is no way a child of a One For All user can be born with it. Even if I am sharing my blood with her, One For All can only be given if the user is willing to do so. Besides, once I transfer the source of One For All to someone else, I cannot transfer it the second time. So you don't need to worry about that."

"Hm," he looked down at the ground, "make sense."  
He paused for a moment and stood up.  
"Staying in this bathroom is getting really boring. Im heading back to class."  
All Might sighed in satisfied,  
"very well then."  
"And you better not do anything stupid."  
He knew what the spiky hair boy meant by this and responded,  
"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good," Bakugou made his last reply and left the room. After the adult male heard the door once again open and close, he also started to get up.  
 _I might as well get back to the office then._

 ** _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

Toshinori took his last bite from one of the last portions of fruit, making sure it was well chewed before gulping it down. Once he did so, he went to the kitchen from his apartment and rinse it. He never thought that he would get so hungry like that in the middle of the night. He usually follows his usual 2-3 small meal portion a day. He had dinner just 4 hours ago before going to bed. However he was woken up by painful hunger, followed by a grumbling sound coming from his belly. It was the first time this has happened to him and yet, he wan't sure if this was part of the pregnancy.

Regardless on whether this is the case or not, being stuffed from the food made him sleepy once again. Soon after he finished washing the dish, he headed straight back to the bedroom, letting himself lay back down on the bed. He crossed his legs and rested his hand on the top section of his stomach, massaging it in order to help his small intestine digest the food better. Reminding himself of his swelling baby bump, he looked down at and slightly pull up his shirt pajama to take a better look at it.  
"How are you doing there?" He spoke to it, "you seem to be growing pretty well."  
That he wasn't wrong on, noticing the bulge looked slightly bigger as it was yesterday. It looks like the doctor really was right about the pregnancy lasting only four months.  
"You think you wanna try moving around for me? You know, since you made quite a good development so far? That would atleast let me know that you're doing well."

He already knew that it wasn't gonna happen like that, yet he felt like waiting for a response. But alas, a minute passed and nothing happened. He began to realize his action, causing him to collapse his head on the pillow and let out a sigh of embarrassment.  
"Dammit," he muttered to himself and facepalmed his forehead, "what in the world am I doing? Yesterday, I was told that I'm having a baby and the next day, I'm already talking to my stomach. How did I even get to this point?"

 **A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!**

He turned his head to see his cellphone on the desk next to his bed vibrate while letting out the usual ringtone that every UA staff seemingly hates.  
"Ugh, what is it now?"  
It was quite confusing for someone to call him this late at night. But he decided to pick up and answer the phone anyways  
"Yes, hello?"  
"All Might," he heard Tsukauchi's voice, "I'm so sorry for waking you up."  
"Hey it's alright," he slightly stood up, "I am already awake. What's going on?"  
"Well the prison where Trichuris is at, they just contacted me that they told her the news about your pregnancy. She's willing to speak to you about it after hearing that you want to keep the baby."

"Trichuris. You mean the woman who impregnated me?"  
"Yes. We however want to double check her records, make sure she doesn't pose any threats during your visit, before we let her meet you. Do you think you can see her next week?"  
He made a pause.  
"Uh, yeah. But why exactly would she want to talk about it?"  
"She didn't exactly explained much about it. I guess you will figure it out when you see her."  
"Hmm," he felt uncertain yet curious, "very well. I'll see her next week."  
"Good, I'll schedule the meeting then. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

He heard his friend hang up the phone first. He then rested the cell phone on his chest, staring up at the ceiling. As he kept on thinking about what he just set up for, the more the uncomfortable feelings started crawl pass within his body. Trichuris. The creature who attacked him from the cave. The one who got him pregnant. He gulp down at the sudden realization. If only he wished it wasn't true, not knowing what the outcome will be once he meets her. But he knew he couldn't deny it no matter how many exuses his thoughts made.  
 _The baby's mother._


	5. Chapter 5

Aizawa can still hear Toshinori making grunting sounds as he waited outside of his dorm. He glanced at the door impatiently.  
"Are you close to putting it on?"  
"Urgh...I don't know. This has been happening alot lately and I always seem to put it on in the end. Maybe if I can just..."  
The frustrated grunting sounds continued, and later, followed by the pregnant teacher cursing. The black hair man sighed,  
"Look, I can do it for you again."

"No, Eraserhead. You helped me with that yesterday, there's no need for me to request it again."  
"Very well then," he leaned back against the wall, "guess I'll let your friend know that we might miss the meeting."  
"Era-"  
"We both know that everyday, it's starting to take you longer to get dressed. And we can't stay here for much longer. Let me help you put it on."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"...You can come in."  
"That's what I want to hear," he turned the door knob and went in.

By the time he came in and closed the door behind him, he can see All Might staring down at his swelling bump that's now at it's fifth month size and can barely fit unto his appropriate sized pants. When he heard the door open he turned his eyes away from the bump to look at his co-worker with a humiliated and stress expression.  
"Now lets see here," he walked up to him, seeing that his belly is half exposed and pressing against his tightening pants. Despite his belt being completely loosened, it's still very easy to close it it up. The most difficult part he needs help with however is the zipper. The bulge have taken too much space for the zipper to fully close. So the best he can do is just to tug it up.

He half bent and let his fingers grab onto the zipper before pulling it up almost forcibly. However, the bulge stopped him from even going an inch upward. Aizawa looked at it in hesitation.  
"Hm."  
He tugged at it few times, but still wouldn't move whatsoever. The pregnant teacher looked down helplessly as the quirk eraser kept on tugging it harder and harder, his face starting to show the look of frustration and irritation. It even went to the point where he started pressing his belly down just so the zipper would start fitting. It seemed to have been working at first until he heard a painful grunt escape from Toshinori's throat and saw a hand grab unto his, trying to politely pull it away from the bump.  
"Aizawa Aizawa, please stop!"

He came to a realization that he was instead hurting him and immediately pulled his hand away from it. Taking a step back, he watched All Might still resting his hand on his belly and gazing down at it with an uncomfortable and frowned look.  
"I'm sorry," Aizawa told All Might keeping a neutral expression despite feeling a bit of guilt for his action.  
"It's ok," he looked at him with a forgiving expression while comforting his belly, "I know you are just helping the best you could."  
They both went silent and glanced down at it.

"Look," the homeroom teacher sighed again, "I'm sorry to say this. But these pants are a goner."  
All Might frowned,  
"I was afraid this was the case. I'm atleast glad the baby is growing healthily. But..."  
He went silent again.  
Aizawa rest his hand on the pregnant man's shoulder,  
"I know what you mean. But you have to go ahead put on your bigger ones."  
"It's gonna look ugly on me."  
"Come on, you wore big clothing many times during your hero duties. And there isn't much choice. We have to go to that meeting."  
Toshinori bit his lips for a moment.  
"Okay," he gave in and walked to his bedroom.  
"I'll be waiting for you outside, got it?"  
But he didn't responded and instead closed the door as soon as he entered the room.

Not wanting to argue and understanding the poor man's situation, he decided to just step out of his dorm. He was leaning against the wall again, and waited for what lasted about 10 minutes. He then heard the door open and turned his face to the retired hero, his bigger shirt tucked into his his changed pants, the baby bump still showing. He also had a thin brown jacket that was unbuttoned. As he was closing the door behind him, Aizawa asked,  
"You ready now?"  
"Yeah," he dipped his head.

"Good," he turned towards the hallways to start the departure, "let's go."  
They both started leaving, with the black hair man leading the way.  
"Oh,wait!" All Might immediately stopped, "S-sorry, I just realized that I need something."  
Aizawa didn't even get a chance to argue with him because right when he said this, he walked almost in a running paced back to the door and entered to his dorm. Eraserhead stood there staring at the door for a while and looked down at the ground with an irritated groan.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tsuakuchi was driving passed the street. He waited until he stopped at the stoplight before he adjusted his rear view mirror to see the passenger seats.  
"How are you doing there, All Might?"  
Aizawa, with a slight irritated look, was sitting next to the former hero who was busy eating from a small plastic cup of microwaved ramen. He didn't want to ruin his manners, so he instead gave a thumb up, his eyes still locking at the food, and continued eating.  
"Glad to hear," he chuckled and look back on the road, "though I still have a question to ask. Why didn't you eat before you left your home?"

The other UA staff knew that All Might was still chewing, the skinny man starting to give a look on trying to chew faster. But he rest his hand on Toshinori's shoulder again before he would even do it, gesturing him that he would give Naomasa the answer.  
"He did have breakfast three hours ago. But he suddenly started to feel hungry again before we left."  
The detective glance at his friend in slight worry and curiosity.  
"Are you sure it's healthy to eat that much food, All Might?"  
He was luckily able to take the last gulp right when he was asked again.  
"I guess so. I've been trying to stick to my daily meal. But even when I try to follow it, I would get so hungry to the point where it feels like I skipped a meal."

"I don't feel any pains from eating too much though," he glanced at it in confusion while patting his belly, "which is strange even for myself. And it's not the first time it's like this. I have wondered..."  
Tsukauchi almost immediately jumped to the confusion,  
"It _must_ be the gestation. And from what it sounds like, maybe the baby parasite requires alot more nutrition than a normal fetus. Though that's my theory."  
"It could make sense," he kept staring at it with still uncertainty.  
"Well," he glanced at his friend a bit, "I'm sure Trichuris will answer all your questions once you meet her. That is, if she decides to. But...just finish your food. We should be there shortly."  
"Ah," he realized that his cup was still half empty, "right."

The streetlight turned green with Naomasa driving forward again when Toshinori continued chewing down on his snack. Aizawa could help but stare down his small round bulge where the fetus was resting within.  
 _Sheesh, what the hell are you doing to him?_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The anxiety crept up within Yagi the moment the car enter the gate of the prison. It was located somewhere in Tokyo with some police officers patrolling the entrance while others chatted about.  
 _Thank God this isn't Tartarus..._  
The thought of meeting the mother of his unborn daughter was already making him feel extremely uncomfortable and irritated. The next thing he needed was being aware that he's having a meeting with her while All For One was being held captive very close by. The thought on even being near that monstrous scum again already made him feel sick to his stomach. He can feel the tiny smoke of One For All urging to activate from the hatred that was boiling up inside his chest. But he resisted the thought of doing it. Not now. Not when he has a baby inside him.

"All Might," the other teacher spoke, "is your jacket buttoned up?"  
"Uh no," he looked down, "let me do that before we get down."  
The pregnant retired hero went and started closing in his brown jacket until the bump was no longer visible.  
 _Sorry, young one. It's for your own safety._  
He then looked out the window when he felt the car coming to a stop, seeing one of the prison guard waiting there in front of the entrance. As it stopped, the homeroom teacher opened the door to get out first before Toshi would do so.  
"All Might?" the prison guard spoke as he was getting out of the car.  
"Yes," he stood up and took a step to face him.

"Good. Sorry," he bowed, "I just...never thought I would ever meet you in person. We are very grateful for your sacrifice during your career."  
The skinny man dipped his head in soft delight,  
"It is my pleasure."  
"I am the prison ward of the Fuchu Prison. Mr. Tsukauchi told us that you wanted to meet the woman who attacked you in the cave?"  
"That's correct."  
"Very well then. We'll escort you over to the room where she's in. Would you like to have somebody with you?"  
"I will accompany him," Aizawa walked up next to Toshinori, "there's some questions I need to ask too."  
The ward turned to Toshinori with a facial gesture if it was ok.

"Yes, I'm fine with him going."  
"Alright. Then follow me."  
Before All Might can follow him and Aizawa, a hand touched his shoulder, in which turned out to be his friend.  
"I'll be waiting outside. Good luck."  
"Thank you Tsukauchi," He put his hand on his and then released it to catch up with the others. The detective looked on, waiting until the trios went inside the building with the mixture of positive and concern.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So have you had any symptoms since that day, All Might?" The ward asked as they were passing by the hallway with doors that had prisoners inside.  
"I was feeling ill for the first two weeks. But I seem to be feeling better now."  
"That's good to hear. I'm glad there's nothing wrong with you. Though I am curious as to why you want to see her. One of the prison guards told me you would come to visit, but she never gave me a specific reason."  
Eraserhead glanced at All Might, wondering what excuse he will make of it.  
"I want to make sure that there isn't anything wrong with me," he lied, "I can't just continue my work as a teacher if there's a possibility it could be something severe. There are also some things I need to ask. As to why is it she attacked me in the first place. If she has any connections with me, I need to know."

 _Ofcourse,_ Aizawa thought slightly amazed and yet it was obvious, _I should have known from his past experience on keeping his condition a secret. He's a very good liar.  
_ "Makes sense," the escorting man admitted, "I would have done the same thing. Well the room should be close, so there's no need to walk far."  
A minute passed and there was just silence with only the sound of their footsteps. They were walking past one of the doors when-  
 **BANG!**  
Violent high-pitched screeches wailed out from the door, making All Might act quickly by hugging his abdomen protectively and backing away from the pounding door as much as possible. What he saw was clearly unexpected. There seemed to be several people within that door. People? Were they even people? they had dark purple skins, some even having their veins showing, and sharp fangs that bats would have. Their bloodshot eyes remained targeting the trios, despite the fact that it was impossible to escape. Aizawa almost immediately came to All Might's aid, his eyes still glued on the creatures, ready to defend both of them if they charge out of there.  
"What the hell are those?"

"They were just taken in not long ago. It's better you don't know who they are."  
The prison ward stepped up to comfort the former number one hero when he noticed how he was hugging his stomach.  
"Are you ok?"  
He turned his face to him, taking a short while to realize what he meant by that. And when he did, he quickly released it, sweats streaming down his face,  
"Uh, yes sir. The sight just made me sick to my stomach."  
"I see. Guess my guards aren't the only ones who feel that way. That's why they rather look through the security camera than be close to it. Do you need to sit down?"

"N-no no!" he gestured, "I should feel better as soon as we get to the room. Nothing to worry about."  
"Ok. Just let me know if you need to rest."  
"G-got it."  
"Let's keep going."  
And for that, they continued onwards. Shouta noticed that Toshi was having difficulty breathing from the shock, his eyes getting watery, yet can tell that he was trying to stabilize it. His co-worker knew this was not healthy for both him and the baby. So he went very close to him and started rubbing his back.  
"That was a close one," the skinny one whispered.  
"Forget about your mistake," the long black hair man whispered back, "just be glad he hasn't figured it out.

"I...I'm not suppose to act this way. I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologizing and take deep breaths. If not, he'll get suspicious again."  
"Right...right."  
As he was taking deep breaths with Aizawa continuing to comfort him, he realized that his panic attack has gotten bad to the point where even his stomach started to feel funny. But was hoping that once he calms down, it should go away.  
 _Indigestion...they never make sense._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The ward knocked on the door.  
"Yes?"  
"It's me. I have All Might with me."  
"You can come in, sir."  
He opened the door and went in, followed by All Might and Aizawa. Another prison guard, a female, was standing behind a table with three seats. And sitting on one of those three seats was another woman, yet was barely human. Like the creatures he saw earlier, she has dark purple skin, yet seemed to have a hybrid DNA of an insect. Her light antennas peeked out of the top of her skull, half her dark pink straight hair was shaved, and she had dragonfly-like wings that were tied down from a chain around her waist. She was wearing prison uniform, which had the color of bright orange.

She was dazed off, her hand resting on her cheek looking elsewhere, almost like she barely took any interest in her surroundings. But just soon after Toshinori entered the small room, her face turn to him, revealing her pitch black pupil with the rest of her eyes being reddish. It was mature and creepy, yet had some sort of beauty behind it. It was like looking at a rebellious teen. He can already feel an uncomfortable sensation from her, trying to avoid himself from protecting his covered bump again.  
 _Something doesn't seem to be right about her. She looks...empty. Ofcourse, not the same kind of empty as All For One. But a different kind. And yet, I can't put my finger on it. Am I judging her too quickly just by her look? Guess this hero instant will never go out no matter how hard I try..._  
"Akika," the ward looked at the woman, "Would you like to stay and keep the three company?"  
"I'll stay and make sure things are well in order."

"Good. I'll leave the rest to you. Remember that once the meeting's over, you will escort them out of the building and back to Detective Tsukauchi's car."  
She dipped her head,  
"You can count me in sure."  
"Then good luck to you," he turned to All Might.  
"Ah, thanks sir."  
Right after, the ward left the room, leaving the four people alone.  
"Hello," Akika smiled at All Might and walked up to him a bit.  
"How's the baby doing?"  
Aizawa's eyes widened.  
 _Is his bump really showing that much?!_

"Thank you for asking. I had the ultrasound yesterday and she's doing just fine."  
The man then quickly turned to All Might in now complete surprise, realizing how calm he is.  
 _D...do they know each other?!  
_ She smile pleased,  
"I'm glad."  
But she shortly stopped smiling when she noticed the other man's expression.  
"Hey, are you alright, sir?"  
All Might was confused at first until he turned to also notice Aizawa's reaction.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I should have told you about her. It's ok, she's a trusted ally. She's a friend of Tsukauchi and the deputy of this prison. She was responsible for telling Trichirus the news of my pregnancy and asked the warden to set up a meeting with her."

"Oh. Right," The homeroom teacher's surprise completely vanished and instead left with a soft pang humiliation before turning away in frustration for his stupidity.  
All Might felt a sense of humor for the poor man's expression. But he drove his attention back to the dark purple woman, who has strangely stayed quiet the whole time. She is looking at him as if she's witnessing a strange undiscovered species.  
"You..." he slowly turned to her, "you must be Trichuris. Is that right?"  
She remained silent for a long while. Her eyes darted at the deputy, then at Aizawa, and back at All Might. She opened her mouth and spoke.  
"Tell me," she said, "when exactly will All Might arrive?"  
The room was silent, All Might taken back in quite a shock. He glanced and saw that even Aizawa was puzzled and then looked at Akika.

But her face said that she knew the answer to why she doesn't recognize him when the whole world should know about his true appearance.  
"I'm sorry," she frowned, "I forgot to tell you that she was absent from publicity for a decade. So she has no clue of the latest information that's going on today."  
 _Ah...now it makes sense._  
He cleared his throat and took a calm step forward.  
"Mam, I am All Might. I'm currently in my true form. It's too long to explain, but I have the ability to going into my hero form. It just wasn't revealed until several months ago at Kamino Ward."  
"Hm," she didn't look convinced, "then if you really are All Might, show me your usual form."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because if I do, I will kill the baby."

"Besides," she spoke again, "If you really are All Might, there's no way you can be pregnant. Not with that body of yours."  
All Might didn't talk back to her. Instead, he went and unbuttoned his jacket, revealing the second trimester baby bump to her.  
"Convincing?"  
Hey eyebrow raised a bit, but her expression barely changing.  
Hm. That's quite a good belly you have there. I'm surprise that thing is even still growing."  
"She's not a thing," Toshi corrected her.  
"Very well," she continued, "If you really are All Might, than have a seat. You know, like you normal people can do."  
Before Toshi did so, Aizawa grabbed his sleeve and pulled him close, whispering,  
"This woman seems like someone who might press your buttons. No matter what she says or do, do not fall for it."  
All Might dipped his head a bit as respond. But there was something else he wanted to say on how he feels about this.

 _I'm so sorry, Eraserhead, I can't promise you I'll hold it in. But I'll do my very best._  
The men both sat on the chairs while the deputy took steps back to the corner of the walls to give them a good comfortable space.  
"So," she replied, "I'm guessing you have alot more questions than I do."  
"There's something I need to ask from you too," Aizawa told her.  
"Back in that cave, All Might pushed me away unexpectedly and a split second later, you attacked him. He wasn't your target, wasn't he?"  
"Why ofcourse not," she sounded almost as if she was teasing, "why would I want to target a person who looks as if his body is at the brink of giving out? It's sad there wasn't any grown women around the group. So the best I could was target a man with a best capable body. You were the perfect candidate until he got in your place. I should have retreated before I even got to him. But the urge to multiply my parasites was something my body couldn't resist. But even so, the only thing that avoided me from taking my next action any further were those dumb groups."

 _So that's what it is. She was instead going to impregnate..._  
He turned to the homeroom teacher, his body stiff frozen at the disturbing thought of it. He can't really blame him for that feeling. He wouldn't have taken the reaction to it pretty well if her plan was successful.  
"Trichuris," All Might looked at her, "I believe its my turn to ask. I had twins. But one of them didn't make it. Do you know what happened to her? Was there anything I could have done if I found out about the pregnancy earlier?"  
"Um...no," she said, "It was going to happen no matter how much you tried. You see Mr. All Might, the parasites all require the same amount of nutrition in order to grow and thrive. But with a body like yours, there isn't enough for both. Both of them will die by this result."

"But that's not what happened," he said, "One of them is still alive. She's strong and healthy and she was able to go through that."  
"Yes," she crossed her arms, "I was aware it would happen. That's how it always is for those who doesn't have enough nutrition to feed more than one mouth."  
"But you said both of them will die from the lack of nutrition."  
"Yes. I did. However, do you know as to _why_ that wasn't the case?"  
All Might fell silent and just looked at her, and he did so out of complete curiosity, yet remained calm on the possibility on what she is going to say.  
 _Honestly...that never crossed my mind myself until she said it. I wonder what could be the explanation._  
"Listen," she began,"my unborn parasites have the minds on what they should do when it comes to the term that they will die by the lack of nutrition in the weak person's body. The only way one of them can live, the other has to die. And when that parasite dies, the survivor will get plenty of nutrition for itself...do you know how the parasites will know for sure which of them is the survivor?"  
Her eyes gave a really cold gaze at the blonde man, somehow giving him the uncomfortable chill by the sight of it.

"They start killing each other."

He felt as if the world stopped, yet he tried to process what exactly she meant by this.  
"They each have the thirst to live, their instinct screaming that they must live in order to become victorious, no matter the cost. And by doing so, they start kicking and thrashing each other until one them is beaten to death."  
He still remained frozen.  
"Now the time has come to ask you _my_ question. Why are you still keeping it? You know it isn't human. Even if you succeed on keeping it humane, do you want to remain the rest of the time with it knowing what it did? That it killed its own sibling? That it selfishly did so for its own being? When you start feeling a small feet pass through within your belly, you know that you will be feeling the feet that destroyed another small life and was never able to be born in this world. You should know by now, no matter how much you doubt it, you are carrying and about to give birth to a monstrous creature."  
She could tell by the look at his face that she got him. His face went extremely pale, his mouth trembling.

"So," she made one final question, "have you changed your mind?"  
Aizawa turned to him, somehow feeling concerned about his behavior.  
 _There's no doubting it. She pushed his button._  
He saw his teeth gritting, almost like he was going to choke up, his fist tightly clenching with the thick veins popping out.  
"All Migh-?"  
He launched out of the chair, fist still pressing on the table.

" **YOU THINK I BELIEVE IN THAT BULLSHIT!"**

The warden breathed in a short shuddered breath and took a quick step back stunned. Aizawa got startled and yet...  
 _Ofcourse...there's...  
_ "NO WAY AM I EVER GOING TO BELIEVE IN SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

He gripped onto his belly, to the point that Aizawa planned on trying to stop him.  
"This creature within me? This creature within me is a human being! What she did in there had nothing to do with who she is! She didn't even decide it! It was only something her parasitical instinct made her do! All because you have tried to paint her as the monster you see her as!"  
The room went silent for a moment, All Might heavily panting.  
"All Might," Aizawa tried reaching out, "you have to-"  
"Shut up, Aizawa!"  
The homeroom teacher hesitated, but decided to rest his arm back on his lap. In the back of his head, the pregnant teacher realized what he did.  
 _Eraserhead...I'm so sorry. But...this feeling. I never...  
_ The outer shell of his body felt cold. But within that shell was a painful boiling anger that can't cool down no matter how hard he tried to calm down. Even if he would try to hold it in, it would cause another eruption. Another thing set into his mind.  
"Those groups of prisoners...the ones that look like you. They were born by the other victims you attacked, weren't they?"

"Indeed," she answered after a moment of hesitating from the sudden outburst, "Many victims that gave birth to them didn't want them. So they would in the end lend them to me. As for some, they either ended with hard consequences or I could do nothing but end their miseries. These creatures are made to serve as my armies. I was planning on making the world better by repopulating them. Maybe taking some lives won't be bad. Its just so the human and my hosts will be equal. So I won't be the only one who people see different. It'll be like living with another race."  
"Don't you know it by now?"  
She blinked in slight confusion.  
"EVERYONE is different! There is no such thing as any race being looked down upon. We have humanoids, quirks, and quirklesses in our world now! And if you think it's right to turn my daughter into one of your kinds, then there is no way I will _ever_ let you touch her!"  
"Don't be ridiculous," she look at him irritated, "I am also responsible for conceiving the child. Which makes me her mother."  
His eyes squinted.  
"Not anymore."

The pregnant man finally moved his fists away from the table and glared down at the prisoner for a while.  
"Eraserhead."  
"Hm?"  
"Were done here."  
He turned away and went to the door.  
"W-wait. Let me escort you both out."  
All Might made an immediate stop. He made a slight head turn.  
"You should worry more on not letting this woman make her escape. Before she tries ruining another child's life."  
"...Right. Just...don't tell my boss I decided not to listen to him."  
"Just be honest with him and he'll understand."

He made another pause.  
"I can't take much more of this place. I have to leave."  
He left the room, closing the door shut. Aizawa sat up and went to go after him.  
"And what about you?" Trichuris said again right when he grabbed at the door knob. He looked back at her.  
"Are you just going to let him do what he wants just to avoid him from snapping at other people? After all, I don't think the Symbol of Peace would act this way."  
Aizawa had a slight serious look at his eyes.  
"Mam, I believe what people tend to forget about All Might is that he is still human. I dont know if you made him act like this as part of your own concern, but I will say this. Next time you have a meeting with someone, becareful of what your tongue can do...so for that, have a nice day."  
Trichuris just remain silent when the other UA staff left and shut the door behind him.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Aizawa walked out the entrance with no sign of Toshinori whatsoever. It was then that when he arrived at Tsukauchi's car, he found the retired hero sitting at the back seat, the car door left open. The scrawny man's glowing iris were nowhere to be seen, his face aiming down at his lap where both his hand were gripping unto his pants. He noticed his swelling stomach was still exposed due to not buttoning it up again on his way out.  
 _Damn, that idiot. Let's hope no one saw anything suspicious about him._  
Naomasa was at the front seat facing his best friend and trying everything he could to aid him.  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, All Might?"  
"I'll be fine, I'll be fine. Just take us back to the campus."  
He kept gazing at his pregnant friend until he heard incoming footsteps and faced the sound of it.  
"Ah, Mr. Aizawa! You arrived just in time. He doesn't seem to be in a mood to talk. Is it ok if I asked what happened in there?"

"I think I'll let All Might do the talk once he feels at ease."  
The young detective dipped his head,  
"Sounds appropriate. Then come along, we need to head back to the campus."  
Aizawa obeyed his orders and sat next to Toshinori before closing the door next to him. It took around few minutes to get pass the prison's gate and thereafter hit the road. Once they were out of the site, it was a good time for Aizawa to look back at his co-worker. He was now staring at his exposing bump uneased, few fingers resting on it.  
"All Might..."  
he remained silent.  
"Look, forget about what she said. Forget what anyone says about it. The baby is human."

He blinked in very slight surprise and quietly turned him with a weak smirk.  
"Huh. Since when did you have a change of heart?"  
Aizawa made a soft shrug,  
"Probably because of the way she spoke in that meeting. You know, what she said about the baby?"  
He rubbed the back of his head,  
"I should be scolding you right now on how you behaved back there. But if I have to be honest, I almost lost my battle of resisting to yell at her. That is until you did it first."  
He made a soft smile,  
"That look she made during your rampage. It was...quite interesting to look at."

But Toshi frowned guiltily,  
"I'm sorry. "  
"I guess I'll be letting you off the hook this time. You're in this time of gestation where it can really mess up your character. Just focus more on having the smoothest pregnancy possible."  
The skeleton looking man dipped his head in agreement. There was then nothing else to say. It seemed they will just remain silent on the ride back to the campus.  
"Eraserhead."  
He looked back at All Might.  
"I...cannot let her feel nor think this way. About what Trichuris said about her. I will not let her feel responsible for what happened to her sister. She was not responsible for it. I won't let her know what exactly happened to her. And even if she does, I'll prove it to her that she is innocent."  
Aizawa nodded in approval, seeing how this conversation was starting to make him feel a little better.

Silence began again. He saw another thought run into All Might's head when he changed back into sad expression.  
"Eraserhead."  
He was already paying attention to him and was patient for his next question.  
"If I didn't pushed you out of the way. If you were the one that was carrying them...wouldn't the twin have still...?"  
It was a very good question he asked. Yet, despite it being a high possibly, he doesn't believe in the "what ifs". The fetus may have possibly die because it just wasn't developing strong enough. But he mainly decided to answer this because he doesn't ever want him to feel as if he's responsible for the twin's fate.  
"No. It wouldn't have."  
"...ok."  
He can see already that he has finally finished talking, instead distracting himself by caressing his belly. Now, after all the stress that has been going on half a day, this would be the _best_ time for the homeroom teacher to at least take a 10 minute nap before they arrive at the school. All the attempts on zipping up All Might's pants, him racing back to grab food, having to lecture him only for it to be useless, all the things Trichuris said in front of them. It really did wore him out. He let the back of his head rest against the cushion of the car's seat, his eyes growing heavier and heavier until they closed shut. He can feel himself drift into peaceful darkness.

"Ah geez..."

It was as if he was quickly pulled back into the world right before he met the destination, irritation filling up in his chest.  
"Dammit," He groaned while raising his head back up, "what is it now?"  
He was now looking at his belly in slight irritation and confusion.  
"My stomach is acting funny again."  
"Funny? And in what sense?"  
"I don't know, it's been going off and on lately today. The first time was right after we pass those prisoners until it stopped when we got to the door. Maybe a little of it during the end of the meeting, stopped when I got to the car. Now it's happening again, but a little more irritating than the previous ones. Its as if my intestines didn't digest the food well and now the thick portions of it are just passing through. Though that detail is a little too complex. Sort of I like swallowed up some butterflies and they're now fluttering inside me?"  
 _Oh...oh!  
"_I know it's part of the gestation. I just don't know what they call it."

Okay. There's a ninety-nine percent chance that he could be right about what he's guessing. But he can't just blurt out the answer right away. He doesn't want to say it only for it to not be true and have All Might freak out over nothing. There was only one way in proving it and honestly, he's not even sure how Toshinori would react to this. Even he's uncomfortable about it. Not because he's someone who works with him, but out of all the pregnant women he has encountered, never has he ever felt the interest in doing this action. Nothing he can do but go for it and prove if his theory is true. He slightly reached out his hand.  
"Can I feel it?"  
Toshinori now turned to him in bigger confusion.  
"What are you talking about? There's no way you will be able to f-"  
His words completely stopped. What use to be a look wondering if Aizawa was going insane slowly turned into something else. His eyes widened, completely bewildered at the realization. He was now thinking the exact words he thought earlier.  
 _Oh...oh!_

"...Ofcourse."  
Aizawa felt hesitant at first before placing his hand on the bulge. It was a bit hard, but not as hard as rock. A bit pudgy to put it that way. He was surprised with how warm it was, sort of like it's serving as an incubator. He waited but didn't feel anything.  
"Did you felt that?" Toshi asked.  
"No, I don't think so. Where are you feeling it at?"  
"Here," He took his hand placed at the other section of it. He waited again and it didn't take longer than five seconds to feel a strange fluttery movement quickly pass within. The retired hero glance back at Aizawa, having the look of asking him the same question.  
" _Now_ I can."  
He lit up as soon as he said this. There was a moment of pause and Aizawa slipped his hand away with it, leaving All Might holding his stomach, but never sweeping his eyes away from the other teacher's face.  
"Could this really be...?"  
"I have no doubts now. It's about time that little fella made an appearance though. I didn't think she would ever do so."  
Toshinori looked back down at it grinning more,  
"Me neither..."

There was suddenly few soft choking and sniffling sounds coming from the former number one hero, his irises starting to glisten.  
"Hey," the tired man scolded him, "don't even think about crying. Sheesh, these mood swings are really getting the best of you."  
"Heh...sorry," He wiped his small tears before they would even appear out of his sunken eyes, "I'm just really happy in knowing she actually exist and is doing perfectly fine. I didn't want to expect nothing when I've already become attached to something that I wasn't a hundred percent sure was real."  
Aizawa hesitated by the thought of what that feeling must be like to him.  
"Fine," He crossed his arms, "I'll forgive you. Only if you stop saying 'sorry'. This is what? The third? Fourth time you've said it today?"  
"You're right," he chuckled, "sorry."  
"Say it one more time."  
It was silent for a short while.  
"Ok."  
"Good. Glad you un-"  
"Sorry."

Toshi's shoulder was slapped by Aizawa's scarf.  
"Ow hey," he teased, "you can't hurt me. I have a baby inside me."  
"I didn't hit the bump. Only your shoulder."  
"But do you know how hard my body is working to keep her growing?"  
"That doesn't stop me from teaching you a lesson."  
"Why not verbally?"  
Naomasa glance from his rear view mirrow to see All Might and Aizawa playfully arguing at each other. He softly shook his head, giving off a teasing smirk and continued keeping his eyes on the road again.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Young Midoriya, that's enough for today."  
"Huh," Midoriya looked back at him while deactivating his One For All, "Already?"  
"Yeah, you deserve some rest after a good training. Besides, there's something I must show you."  
All Might turned and walked to the same tree they usually rest at after training.  
"Oh. Okay."  
Despite the kid's confusion, he followed him over anyway. As All Might was getting into his sitting position, he started to feel slightly exhausted from it, possibly from the weight of his body shifting. It really wasn't that bad, not that it effected his stamina in any ways, but this however reminded him of how far his body has dramatically changed within nearly several weeks. He can't imagine what it'll be like once he reaches the end of this pregnancy. But getting his mind off that, there was a real reason why he let Midoriya finish his training earlier.  
 _She has started moving again at the right time. I haven't yet shown this to Young Midoriya since she started being active two days ago. We both had busy days. Now is the best time as any to let him know as soon as he can before he flips me off on telling him later. I'm curious on how he will react._

Despite it only being two days, the movement has started to feel a little stronger. So this should make this surprise more interesting. The predecessor waited for his successor to sit down next to him.  
"So," he was catching a breath while wiping sweats off his forehead, "what do you want to tell me?"  
Toshi reached out,  
"Give me your hand."  
"Oh," he repeatedly glance at his face and hand few times, "O-ok."  
Reaching out and letting the teacher hold his hand, he moved it over and placed it on the right section of his bulge.  
"All Might," He gave an even bigger confusion, "What are you-?"  
"I know, its strange. But just wait."  
The kid was starting to guess on what he could be talking about, but didn't want to jump into a quick conclusion. He looked down at it and wait.  
"Oh wait she changed positions," He then moved it underneath the midsection and waited again.  
A tiny bump quickly ran past beneath the student's palm.

"WOAH!" He quickly moved his hand away and looked pretty stunned.  
All Might couldn't help but laugh,  
"Did she scare you?"  
"I-I don't know about 'scare' but... I'm just surprised. I was thinking that if she really was starting to move, it would feel soft. but I didn't expect it to be this strong already."  
He chuckled,  
"That's what a four month pregnancy is like."  
"When did she started?"  
"Two days ago."  
"Only two days? Wow..."

He was silent for a moment before glancing down at his belly.  
"I...sorry I chickened out like that. Can I...can I feel her again?"  
"Ofcourse you can, my boy."  
The freckled boy once again reached out and rested his palm on it. Almost immediately, he felt movements again, only this time calmer. For a moment, Toshinori felt like laughing again. The boy was so mesmerized by this.  
"She feels so tiny..."  
"Now there. You know this bump isn't entirely made out of a baby."  
"Ofcourse I know that! But still..."

Izuku let his thumb stroke the bump,  
"This...this feels amazing. I..."  
Midoriya choked up, his hand now gripping at just the older man's shirt. He was slightly surprised when the kid use his other arm to embrace his childhood hero, his face half buried on his shoulder.  
"Sorry. I'm just so happy for you."  
"Hey now," He patted Deku's back, "don't make me choke up too. Eraserhead already scolded me on that one."  
The student made a hidden laughter, tears running down his cheek. As All Might noticed this, he let his arm wrap around the back of the child's body, his other hand caressing his head.  
"You doing alright?"  
"Mhmm," he hiccuped and sniffed, "It's...just gonna take a while to put myself together again."

"Take all the time you need," he let his head softly rest on his while still comforting him, "it's why I decided to stop training earlier."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _ **A quiz, a short essay, and finishing this chapter all in one night. I'm so tired. So I'll be heading off to bed once I post this.**_

 _ **But before I do, I want to say I am really grateful for all the followings and favorites I've been getting. Honestly, I didn't think this fanfiction would get any attention. Reactions to mpreg junks are never really well received. In fact, I didn't think doing one for All Might would end up being a huge flop due to many complicated reason. But I saw few fans who had the same interest and so I decided to take my risky leap. It is because of you readers that I was determined on making. To be honest, because I didn't expect to make it this far, I haven't really planned out on how the next chapter is going to go. The rest of the fanfiction is basically just going to show All Might's experience with this whole pregnancy thingy.**_

 _ **Now I have already thought out on several events. The problem is just trying to put them in the right order. As for what the baby's name is going to be...I haven't found it yet. That is why I wanted to see if you readers can try helping me out with finding a name for her. So let me know in the review comments..**_

 ** _Another thing I noticed was when I was almost done with the chapter. I made a mistake many times when I kept referring to the parasite baby as a "host". A host is a person who is getting invaded by something or someone inside them. So I'm sorry for the huge confusion. Until then, stick around for chapter 6!_**

 ** _PLUS ULTRA! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

It was starting to get a little more exhausting walking around, his back slightly aching to make things better for him. Regardless, he continued walking past the hallway.  
"...and what if she ends up having those same bangs as you? Or could it be she could have big bushy eyebrows? What if she-?"  
"You're really won't stop mumbling about it, don't you?"  
"I can't help it," Midoriya, who was walking next to him, look up in pride, "I've ALWAYS wanted to see what she looks like! I want to know what she does inside there!"  
All Might laughed and scruffed his hair,  
"I could be telling you that it's just a regular check-up. But I will confess that I do tend to look forward to the ultrasound all the time. I'm curious on how she's gonna end up looking as she develops."

Midoriya made a quiet squealed, almost as if he's a little child again,  
"ooooohhhh, so excited!"  
"Now the only thing I ask you is that you try to behave. I don't want Recovery Girl to scold you if you start bouncing off the wall. It's going to be tough holding it together, especially when you start hearing her heartbeat. But try to act at your best mature behavior."  
"I know. I will, sir."  
"Good boy. Now come on, were right nearby."  
They approached Recovery Girl's office door on the left and Toshi was the one to knock on it.  
"Come in."

He opened it, with Midoriya peeking his head into the office.  
"Hello there All Might," the elderly nurse kindly greeted him while sitting on a chair, "how are you feeling?"  
"Tired," he made it sound obvious, "but I'm still doing well."  
"Mmm, ofcourse."  
She turned to the student,  
"So you actually did come."  
"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head, "I just can't help it. I'm really curious on what she looks like."

"A simple answer. All Might, you can go ahead and start lying down."  
Toshinori dipped his head and walked over to the bed. He then steadily laid down, his face suddenly showing an uncomfortable expression until he was completely settled. Giving out a breath of relief, Izuku looked at him worriedly and and came close to him.  
"All Might, are you ok?"  
"It's fine," He rubbed the boy's shoulder to comfort him, "I just now tend to feel a slight pain on my injury whenever the weight of the baby presses against it. It's not bad, it just can get a little uncomfortable."

"Oh..."  
He frowned more, leading the older man to give a soft smile and pat his shoulder as a gesture that he's going to be fine.  
"You know it going to get worse," Recovery Girl unfortunately spoke out while preparing the ultrasound.  
He wanted to argue with her for saying this at the wrong time, but decided not to.  
"I am fully aware of this."  
"Mmhmm. And very soon, you need to stay in that bed. You can't keep walking around in a condition like that."

She looked at Midoriya, nearly forgetting that the boy was still in the room, and had to smile.  
"It's no problem at all though," she went over and pulled up the man's shirt, "We will make sure you and the baby are taken care of. So there is really not too much to worry about."  
 _Oh thank God..._  
The retired hero breathed in a relief.

The nurse continued her work by putting gel around the bump that's now between the size of 6 and 7 months. She gestured his successor to close the curtains in which he was glad to do so. When he came back, the nurse was already massaging the swell with her wand. As they were waiting for her to find the baby, All Might noticed the young man's breathing was quickening, with him staring at the blurred screen.  
"You good?" He asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You look nervous."  
"Oh," he glanced away for a moment and made a short shrug.  
"I'm mean, maybe I'm just a bit nervous. But excited, I think.

"But...i-it's just an ultrasound. It's not like I'm seeing the baby being born or anything like that. I won't even see exactly what she looks like."  
He chuckled,  
"Funny. Just moments ago you were nerding out about it."  
"Mmmm...I...guess that's true. Sorry, my emotions can get weird."  
"Your emotions getting weird? Have you seen what _I've_ been acting lately?"

The kid made a hidden laughter, which eased his emotion a bit.  
"Here," the skinny man held his hand, "just in case. You're gonna like her, that I assure."  
"Yeah, I know..."  
Recovery glanced at the duos happily looking at each other and giggled,  
"You two are just so cute. It's almost as if you two are blood-related."  
Toshinori blushed harshly, but Midoriya snapped from his attention towards his mentor and looked at the old lady.  
"Sorry, what is it Recovery Girl?"  
"Oh, it's nothing," she looked away still smirking.

He paused and then turned to his predecessor,  
"All Might, what did she say?"  
"Uh...just babbling stuff."  
The kid somehow was able to accept that statement, which eased the tension a bit. He will admit, he has moments when he see the boy as his son. If only he can tell him that, but who knows how he will react. He didn't want to make it become awkward between them. He'll just wait until his successor brings up that topic.

The thought was interrupted when he felt strong ripples pass beneath his belly, followed by a soft groaning sound. Recover Girl sighed,  
"All Might, do you have any idea on soothing her down? I can't do the ultrasound if she's wiggling around like this."  
"Right, sorry. She tends to do this alot."  
He glance down at the bump and caress the side of it.  
"Hey now," he hushed, "you let the nice nurse do her thing, ok? Then you can play around in there all you like."  
It did very little, but the fetus did tend to calm down.  
"Good girl."

He relaxed back on the bed with the elderly nurse continuing her search for the baby's location.  
"Hey, All Might?" Midoriya whispered.  
"Yes, my boy?"  
"Do you want me to get a snack in the vending machine?"  
"Ah," he blinked in realization on what he was talking about, "no, no. It's just that since she's laying on my intestines, her movements can kind of mess around with it."  
"Does it hurt?" He frowned again.

"Uh...not exactly. I guess it depends? I mean...it _should_ hurt me. But I guess it's because of some chemical thingy from the gestation that's...numbing the pain? I forgot exactly what the doctor said...it's complex information. But the worst that can happen is the feeling of being nauseous."  
"Huh," the student tilted his head, "I guess that makes sense."  
A fast paced whumping sound was suddenly heard.  
"Found her," she announced and faced Izuku, "you see her?"  
He immediately faced the screen. It was somewhat blurry, but it later got clearer until he can see the fetus, his expression changing to an awe.  
"Yes, I see her."

The baby was in a nearly curled position, her body still looking very thin since her baby fat has yet to develop. Her heart, even though it's barely visible, can still be seen beating from her chest. Both her tiny fists were clenched, her face giving off an agitated expression.  
"The heart pulse continues to be just fine," the nurse told All Might, "that and her development. I'm surprised as to how she is developing so fast without any issues."  
"I guess parasite hybrids are supposed to develop this way," All Might told her, "must be something in the development process that preventing it from any problems."

"She's so cute..." Midoriya murmured.  
All Might chuckled,  
"She'll look even prettier once she is born."  
"Have you thought of a name for her?"  
"Err..." he frowned, "I've been researching on good baby names. But I have yet found any luck."  
"That's ok," he remarked with a positive smile, "I know that whatever you give her, it'll be the best one."  
The teacher smiled back heartwarmingly,  
"Thank you, Young Midoriya."

On the screen, the baby kept moving her head from left to right. Giving off a frustrated look on her face, she made a huge leap.  
"Ah," All Might flinched from the pain.  
The elder laughed,  
"I'm guessing that must have hurt."  
"Obviously..." he muttered with a bit of irritation in his voice. Sighing, he once again massaged the side of his abdomen and politely telling the parasite hybrid to calm down. On the monitor, the baby turned her head as if she senses something.

Her irritated look began to vanish and fall into a sleep-like trance. And just then, her mouth crack what appear to be a very soft smile.  
"Awwwww..." Izuku felt as if his heart just got pressed down by the warm fuzziness just by the sight of it. The fact that his hand holding his mentor's started to grip tighter is what made the whole thing humorous to Toshinori. But he barely noticed. His eyes were locked on the screen, his iris glistening.  
"That's the first time I ever seen her smile..."  
Recovery Girl smiled at the monitor too.  
"Such a sweet child."

The teachers heart fluttered with every second at the sight of his unborn daughter. It was always a reminder that he must protect this child. However it takes.  
"She sure is," He smiled then loosened, "and a spoiled one."  
"Does she kick alot?" Midoriya asked.  
All Might gave an unamused gaze at his student. He can already read his expression the moment he started doing so.  
"Sounds like a yes."  
"I have light bruises."  
"Woah! she's that strong?! L-like vampire human baby strong?!

"No, not like that. her strength is completely normal. She's just way too active that she doesn't give me a rest."  
The kid can't imagine how painful it must have sound. Especially when his childhood hero has such a fragile and exhausted body. In fact, closely looking at his baby bump, he can see few of the very light bruises he was talking about.  
"I'm sorry. I wish there was a way I coul-"  
A bit of blood spurt out from Toshi's burst of laugh, startling the successor.  
"Hey," the nurse scolded him, "what did I say about taking it easy?"  
It took a moment to relieve his laughter and say,  
"Sorry sorry. It's just-" he looks back at Izuku, "there's really nothing to apologize for.

"It just how she is. Nothing we can do to change that. Besides, I guess I don't mind too much on the kicking. As long as she's healthy, then that's all that matters."  
Midoriya paused. He stared down at the ground and pondered on what he just said.  
 _How is it that he's so calm about all this? He never planned on having this baby. And yet...  
_ "There's a bright side though," he continued in a more light tone and Midoriya looked back at him, "I seem to have found a way to calm her down. You already seen it twice."  
"Ah," he quickly recognized this, "that's right. She calms down whenever you soothe your bump."

Toshinori dipped his head as a way of praising him for getting the correct answer,  
"I discovered it about a day or two ago."  
"I thinks it not only that," Recovery Girl then spoke again, "at this stage, the baby is now starting to develop both the sense of touching and hearing. Ofcourse, she can't hear much of the outside world yet, but her hearing has developed enough to hear her father's voice. She must love it when she hears your soothing and nurturing tone."  
 _Ofcourse she would love his voice,_ Midoriya thought.

He won't lie, but if he was ever in a situation where he needs to turn to someone for comfort, besides his mother, it would be his mentor. There was something about how he talks, smiles, and rest his hand on his shoulder or head that would help ease his tension. Sometimes, it would remind him of how his mother would comfort him. He guess that's how teachers are suppose to act since Aizawa would do these sorts of things too. And yet, All Might's act as a teacher feels so different.

"That's another good reason," All Might replied with a soft smile.  
"Well then," Recovery Girl stopped the ultrasound, much to the duos looking a tad bit upset about this, "we can't spend all our time here chattering. There's still many things I need to check on before I call off the check up."  
The rest of the examination for Midoriya ended up being a bit boring. All Might didn't even need to ask him since it was written all over his face. Nothing they could do now except wait for all this to pass.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Take care now," Recovery Girl waved.  
"Thanks," All Might made a short wave, "I will."  
"Bye Recovery Girl!" Midoriya innocently called out.  
Once the nurse said her farewells to the student, Toshinori closed the door and they started walking through the halls with the sun already starting to set. Shortly after they started doing so, a vibration can be heard and the former hero pulled his phone out of pocket to check on it. A frustrated sigh escaped from his mouth.

"Hm?" Midoriya's eye exchanged a glance at him, "what's wrong?"  
"It's Er-Aizawa. He's going to the grocery store soon and he wants me to come right away so I can take care of Eri."  
"There's really no one else to do it?"  
"The rest of the staffs are taking night patrols. There's no one else left but me. Don't get me wrong, I love watching over Eri. It's just Aizawa rushing me over there that's bothering."  
"Heh," the current One For All user made a nervous smile when he turned his face away, "yeah, Mr. Aizawa can be like that..."  
"Ofcourse.

"And what about you?"  
"Me?"  
"What are you planning on doing tonight?"  
"It's nothing much. Present Mic wants us to turn in our English essay tomorrow morning. So I'll just be spending the rest of the night finishing it."  
"Mm," the scrawny man raised his brow, "you sure you don't want me to help you?"  
"It's actually easy. So it'll just take minutes to finish. Besides, you would just be too busy babysitting Eri."  
"I really don't mind doing both, my boy."

"It's fine," Izuku gave a confident smile, "I'll call or text you if I ever need help."  
"Or visit the teacher's dorm. You just let me know when you'll be coming over."  
"I will."

It took ten minutes for the duos to step out of the building, the outdoor lights already turning on to light up the sidewalk. They stopped at three different pathways.  
"Welp," Toshinori looked at them, "looks like we part ways here. Now remember that there's no need to worry about asking me for help. You just let me know if you're coming to the dorm and..."  
"Bring my assignment with me so you can look at it."  
"That a boy. You take care then."

"Will do," he dipped his head and started using the left pathway while waving, "bye, All Might! See you tomorrow!"  
"Please text me when you get back to the dorm."  
"I will!"  
He decided to wait and make sure the boy was walking safely home until he was out of sight. The phone vibrated again and he took out his phone.  
"Yes?"  
"All Might," Aizawa's voice was heard, "are you doing ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then what's taking you so long?" He switched to an angry tone, "it's already dark out!"  
"I'm going I'm going," he walked fast paced at the right sidewalk.  
"Sheesh, can you let the poor pregnant man take his time?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was already dusk once Midoriya got back to his dorm. He put out his phone and texted All Might,  
 **I made it safely back to the dorm.**  
Once he hit send, he put his phone away and approached the door. But just before he would reach out towards the handle, a figure from the other side of the door appeared so fast that Midoriya wasn't able to register it. He was about to activate his One For All as an act of self-defense, but the door swung open, causing it to hit his face and wore off his activating quirk.

"Ow..." He held his nose in pain and shortly after felt someone pull his shirt before being pulled inside the dorm. He was once again planning on activating his power again, but was soon able to register who it was, whom was covering his mouth.  
"Shhhhh!" Ashido harshly shush him and peeked out the window. She looked back at him and whispered,  
"Was All Might nearby?"  
"No?" he looked at his female classmate in huge confusion, "But what is-?"

"Good!" She smiled, "follow me!"  
She pulled him up and rushed him to the elevator. She slammed the button to their floor, with the door closing. As they were waiting there, Midoriya, kept looking at her still confused.  
"Ashido," he asked, "what are you-?"  
"Just wait," she said, "I'll tell you when we get to the others."  
 _The others? Does she mean-?  
_ He wasn't able to wonder what she just said. Because once the elevator opened, she once again pulled him out of the elevator and rushed through the short hallways.

They made their final destination at their dorm's floor lobby. There, as the green hair boy theorized, all of the class 1-A students were gathered around there. All the girls looked excited about something. But most of the boys looked as if they were forced into something. He gulped down.  
 _What is it now?  
_ "Alright, everyone!" The alien girl said cheerfully, "I got Midoriya and we can now start the meeting!"  
"Hmph!" Bakugou, who was sitting at the couch between Kirishima and Todoroki, pouted, "it's about damn time he showed up."

"W-wait," Izuku looked at his classmates, "what is going on? W-why are you all here?"  
"Don't look at us," Todoroki said in his usual calm expression, "the girls just told us to come and wait here till you show up."  
"Then," his raised his eyebrow confused, "why didn't any of you just call or text me about this?"  
"We couldn't do that," Mina frowned, "because what if you were hanging out with All Might like you always do and we would text you about it in the middle of it. He would have found out."

"F...found out about what? What does this have to do about All Might?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" She turned back to her cheerful tone, "Were gonna throw him a baby shower!"  
Katsuki's head made a quick slight turn to the pink skinned student.  
"A what?" he muttered.  
"A baby shower!" Ochako ran next to Mina and excitedly looked at Deku,  
"Isn't that exciting?!"  
"It such an adorable idea, " Mina squealed, "he's gonna love it so much!"

Midoriya was bewildered by this.  
"A...baby shower?"  
"Were planning on doing it next week as a surprise party," Momo stated.  
"It sounds like a good idea, ribbit," Tsuyu spoke.  
"Most pregnant women do it at their 7th month. All Might will already be at that stage once next week comes along."  
"Woah woah!" Bakugou stood up, "there is no way I'm getting involved with a baby's party! I'm out!"  
"Wait Bakugou," Kirishima kindly grabbed his hand before he attempted on storming away, "it doesn't sound that bad. I think All Might would like that."

"What?!" Bakugou shouted angrily, "you're supporting them on this bullcrap?!"  
"Well I don't want to choose sides or anything," he then gave his friend a polite smile, "I just think if we wanna show how much we support All Might on having this baby, we should celebrate it. I don't mind if you don't change your mind and I'm sure All Might will understand your reason for not going. But I'm sure he'll be really happy if you attended too."  
Bakugou stood there silently and squinted.  
"You're not gonna change your mind, aren't you?"  
"Not exactly," He shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

"No?!" He exclaimed, "I just..."  
He let out a groan and paused. He sat back down, showing that he gave in.  
"This is only ONE time I'm doing this. Only because All Might wants me to go AND because you're going. You better do something for ME once this is all over, got it?"  
Kirishima once again shrugged and smile pleasingly,  
"Fine by me."  
"Good."  
They waited to make sure their conversation was over before Ochako turned back to Izuku.  
"Well," she asked, "what do you think about it?"

"Actually," he smiled, "I agree with Tsuyu. That's a really good idea. I'm sure he'll love it."  
"Perfect!" Mina clapped her hands, "then we can all start planning this out!"  
"Though there's one thing I need to ask," Midoriya spoke again, "how will we get the permission to do this? I'm sure the principal won't mind. But what if Aizawa doesn't like it? What if he gets too worried on how it will go?"  
"Nothing to worry about," Ochako said, "Me, Tsuyu and Momo will request it. We will let him know that we will take it easy."  
"Okay. Then where do we start."

"The girls have already been setting the plan up."  
She turned to the rest of class.  
"Ok, this is how it's gonna go."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **"Well. Atleast it stopped."**

The sound of the television can be heard throughout the small living room, with Aizawa and Eri sitting together on the couch. The homeroom teacher can be seen trying to find any new notifications on his phone from All Might.  
 _Dammit, what's taking him so long? I've been watching, what? Two episodes of this cartoon already?_

Eri started getting concerned when she heard that Aizawa would head out soon. To the point where she started to convince him not to go. He has decided to turn the tv on where it was luckily showing a marathon of her favorite cartoon show.

The series is honestly interesting, but having to watch these episodes so many times can become a headache. And not long ago, Eri complained that she was thirsty. She is currently drinking grape juice while watching the show. Eraserhead was beginning to text All Might again when suddenly, a door swung open, revealing to be the person he was about to contact with an uncomfortable look on his face.  
"Hey," he stood up and walked over him, "where the hell have you been-?"  
"Sorry," he halted and quickly walked past him, "hold on."

His belly grumbling, he rushed to the bathroom and slam the door shut. Eri glanced at the bathroom door.  
"Is Mr. All Might okay?"  
Aizawa sighed,  
"He'll be fine. Just the baby doing weird stuff to him again."  
He walked up and knelt down in front of her.  
"Listen, I'm gonna get going now."  
"What? No, I don't want you to go! Please?"

"Look, it won't be long. I just need to get some stuff for both us and Mr. All Might and I will head right back. It'll probably take only an hour."  
She made a huge frown, her eyes getting watery.  
"Come on, don't give me that look. Sometimes we just need to part ways so we can get things done and keep living happy lives. Do you want to keep having grape juice?"  
"Yes?"  
"Exactly. Now you just watch over All Might as well. If anything happens to him, call me. Got it?"

"Mmm. Ok."  
"Good," he kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."  
Not wanting to upset him any further, she helplessly watched Aizawa grab his keys and leave the apartment, closing the door shut. She hears the toilet flush and shortly after hear the sink running. Trying to relieve the sadness of her caretaker leaving, she continued watching the show while sipping her grape juice by the straw.

 ** _"Is there anything that these colors remind you of?"_**

 ** _"...Take your time."_**

 ** _"Ah! It's like your face! But paler..."_**

She turned back to the bathroom door when it opened, with All Might walking out of it and heading to the kitchen.  
"Mr. All Might? Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Just tired and thirsty is all."  
"Mm. Okay."  
She decided to continue watching the TV. A minute passed, the pregnant man came back and sat on the couch a seat away from the little girl. The moment he breathed out a relief the when he relaxed, the phone vibrated. He pulled it out to check on it, seeing that it was Midoriya that responded and stating that he got to the dorm safely.  
 _Good. Glad that he's being more responsible._

He put the phone on the table in front of them and relaxed back at the couch. He noticed Eri silently sitting there and looking to feel down.  
"He left, right?"  
She sadly nodded.  
"Okay. Just wanted to make sure. Can I get you anything?"  
She lightly shook her head. The teacher frowned, knowing that there's really much he can do to cheer her up.  
"Alright. You just let me know. There's nothing wrong with asking me anything."  
But the child this time didn't say anything else, except gazing down at her juice.

He gazed at her sadly, but he decided not to make her uncomfortable any further and look at the tv. Several seconds later, there was something off that made him feel like he should look back at her. So he did and instead of still seeing her stare at her juice, she was gazing at him, only to shyly turn away the moment he looked at her. He tilted his head,  
"Is there something wrong, sweetie?"  
She tucked her legs a bit while still staring at the half filled cup.  
"Um...err..." she repeatedly glance a bit several times before she can locked her eyes on him.  
"C...can I-" she made a pause and blushed. "Can I...rest on you?"

He blinked in a bit of surprise, but responded with a soft warm smile.  
"Ofcourse you can, my girl."  
"A-are you sure? It doesn't bother you everytime I do it?"  
"I'm perfectly fine with it."  
"...ok."

She put her juice on the table and crawled next to him. The retired hero decided to put his water on the table as well so he can rest his arm on the girl, watching as she gently nestled her head on his baby bump. Her eyes closed for a short while,  
"Your tummy is getting bigger."  
"Well that's because the baby is growing."  
"Really?"  
"Mmhmm."

"How come the baby is getting bigger? In fact, how did the baby get inside you?"  
"Well my girl," he pet her head, "it's such a very long and complex story. If I tell you about it, you would get so bored that you will fall asleep. The only way you would understand it is if you're an adult."  
"Yuck," she stick her tongue out, "I hate adult stuff. They're boring."  
"Heh, I feel the same way too sometimes."

Eri made a short moan of complaint, but decided to slip out of that thought and instead continue watching her cartoon while resting and hugging the pregnant teacher's bump like it was some sort of stuffed animal. This wasn't completely brand new to Toshi. She started to grow a bit mesmerized at this whole pregnancy since he started showing. When she noticed and asked in confusion, that's when he told her that he was having a baby.

She still asks him tons of questions about it, even to this day. His bump has one day developed to the point where Eri started using it as some sort of pillow. It slightly hurt at first, given that it was still quite small to withstand a little girl's head. But as time would pass, it's not as bad as it use to. As silly and strange as it sounds, Toshi finds this whole thing a kind of comforting and cute. Though let's be honest. Eri always does something cute, so it's not that much of a surprise.

The teacher let his eyes look at the tv screen and pointed out,  
"So what's this cartoon about?"  
"It's about a tv guy and a little girl."  
"Oh? And what exactly are they doing? Going on an adventure?"  
"Uh huh," she nodded a bit. "The little girl is a hero and the tv guy is trying to take her somewhere so she can save the day."  
"So the little girl is the hero of the story and the tv person is escorting her?"  
"What's 'escorting'?"  
"It's when someone is taking them somewhere."  
"Oh! Yes, that's exactly what he's doing. He also takes care of her."

"Really?"  
"Mhmm," she smiles, "and he teaches her."  
"I see," he smiles in interest, "the tv person sounds like a really nice guy."  
"Eh," she shrugs a bit, "sometimes. He often times doesn't know how to care of her."  
She turned her face to him,  
"Hey, I just realized. That's like how Mr. Aizawa is to his students!"  
Toshinori nearly spurt out blood, both because he was caught off guard and found that reference hilarious.  
"Ehem. In what sense?"

"Because the students get scared whenever he's around. And he always scolds them."  
"But that's how teachers are suppose to be."  
"But they never act like that towards you."  
Toshinori stopped smiling at the moment of thought.  
 _Huh. I hope that doesn't bother Eraserhead in any sense.  
_ "Listen Eri," he told her, "Just because Mr. Aizawa scolds them alot, doesn't mean he doesn't know how to take care of them. Every teachers have different ways in taking care and teaching their students.

"He believes that in order for them to be safe and happy, he must be strict with them. I believe in order for them to be safe and happy, I should be more gentle and understanding to them. There's no such thing as either of them being the wrong way. The thing that makes me and Mr. Aizawa the same is that we both do what is best for them. And the students are aware of this."

"Tell me," he rest his hand on her back, "do you like Mr. Aizawa?"  
"Ofcourse I do!" She said in obvious tone, "I can't imagine what it would be like without him."  
"And do you ever like it when he scolds you?"  
"No. it's kind of scary and sad."  
"And why is it sad?"  
Eri dazed off with once again a down expression. She rubbed the scrawny man's bulge in a bit of a circular motion to help ease her sadness.  
"Because...I don't like it when I make him upset."

"mm," he hummed a bit in acknowledgement to her response. "So, that's the same thing the students feel about him, right?"  
She can now come to the realization of this, causing her to blush in embarrassment of what she said earlier. She was now gripping unto his shirt.  
"You want me to tell you something else?"  
She gave a questionable gaze at him.  
"Young Midoriya. He doesn't like it when I scold him. It pains me a bit when I do it. But I know I can't always be gentle and kind towards him. I need to scold him so he doesn't keep trying to put himself into danger."

She blinked and frowned.  
"I'm sorry. Please don't tell Mr. Aizawa about this."  
"About what?"  
"How he was like the tv guy."  
"Oh don't you worry sweetie," he petted her head again, "your secret is just between the two of us."  
She nodded a bit, feeling a little relieved about it. But still feeling guilty, she let herself nuzzle her cheek against his swelling abdomen and fully wrapping her arms around it again.

Ofcourse, Toshinori look down to notice and chuckled.  
"You must love the baby, don't you?"  
"What? No!" she narrowed. But later, it softened.  
"I mean...sort of. It feels warm and cozy is all."  
He laughed,  
"There's nothing to feel ashamed of. This is brand new to you after all."  
"I guess..."  
Still smirking, he gently ruffled her hair and they both looked at the television again.

 ** _" ' !"_**

 ** _"Then why do you always ACT like you DO?!"_**

 ** _"Because its an unhealthy coping mechanism I've developed due to my overwhelming lack of self-confidence and I'm a TELE-!"_**

"Does it hurt?"  
"Hm?" he blink his eye away from the screen to face the little girl again, "what does?"  
"Your tummy," she replied. "Does having a baby inside you hurt your tummy?"  
"Funny you ask. It's a good question, no lie," he completely laid back and felt dazed by the thought. "But no. Not all the time."  
"Then," she looks at him, "what does it feel like?"  
"Being pregnant? Hm," he thought about it and read what his body was telling him.

"Well. It's like...having somewhat a water balloon inside you. But it gets...bigger and heavier, so it always makes it harder to stand up and walk around. And when the baby moves, it kind of feels like non-chewed food moving around your stomach, or little butterflies fluttering about. But it eventually does feel like a tiny being living inside you as the baby gets stronger."  
Eri took a while to take in what he just said.  
"Woah...thats so weird and cool. Like an alien movie!"  
"Heheh, yeah. Exactly."

"So babies inside tummies are baby aliens!"  
"I mean...I know why you think that way. But no, atleast not all the time."  
"Oh. I see...I think."  
"No worries. Pregnancies can be a bit complicated."  
She continued resting on his belly, with the warmth of it sinking into her cheek and hearing the sound of the fetus' very faint heartbeat. Almost immediately, she blinked when she suddenly started feeling something moving within it.  
"Hey," she turned to him, "the baby's moving again!"  
"Looks like she woke up," he looked down at it with a soft smile.

"She did? I thought she was just chilling."  
"Ofcourse she was sleeping," he replied, "unborn babies needs to sleep too."  
"Ah ok," she looked back down at the bump and petted it, "Good morning, baby! Or atleast good evening."  
He made a short chuckled and decided to talk to the baby too, while stroking his bump.  
"How did you sleep, little one?"  
There was really no response except for another little kick.

"Hey," she looked up at him, "Mr. All Might?"  
"Yes, my girl?"  
"Can the baby understand what were saying?"  
"Oh no, not at all."  
"But," she tilted her head, "I always see you talk to her. So I always think that maybe she can hear us."  
"She _can_ hear us. She just doesn't understand what were saying. Our words are just faded babbling sounds to her."

"Then," she frowned, "what's the point of talking to her if she can't hear us?"  
"Well," he gently rubbed his belly while looking at her, "talking to an unborn baby can actually help strengthen their ability. I also do it to bond with the baby. That way when she is born, she can already recognize me by the sound of my voice."  
"Will she recognize me?"  
"If she keeps hearing you alot, then yes."

"That makes sense."  
She paused.  
"Mr. All Might?"  
"Yes?"  
She twiddled her finger shyly while staring at the unborn child.  
"Do...do you think the baby likes me?"  
All Might frowned.  
"Why would the baby not like you?"  
"Because..." she looked down, "I...feel like I can be weird sometimes. I usually get awkward when I try making a friend. So I wonder if the baby feels comfortable around me."

"Young Eri," he stroke her cheeks with his hands, "why would anyone not want to be friends with you? Everybody likes you. Aizawa likes you, I like you, and I'm certain the baby likes you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Hearing voices and sensing someone lets the unborn baby know that they're not alone. Even though they have yet to fully realize it, they can already feel the sense of love and happiness from someone's presence. That's the main reason why I talk to her. To let her know that even though she isn't born yet, she is already loved and cared by someone. That she isn't alone. Atleast, that's how I see it."

Her eyes slightly sparkled by his answer.  
"That..." she blinked, "that's the sweetest thing I ever heard."  
"I mean," he blushed a bit and rub the back of his head, "that's usually what happens when you get attached to a baby."  
"No," she smiles, "I think that's really cute!"  
"heh..." he made a heartwarming smile, "thank you, sweetie."

She made a slight hidden giggle and smile more.  
"Oh! I got an idea. Since the baby doesn't have any friends yet, how about I become her first friend?"  
He chuckled again and stroke her hair,  
"I think she'll love that."  
"Really?! Yay!"  
She looked back down at the bump.  
"Your hear that baby?" she hugged it, "we're friends now!"

Continuing his soft warm smile, he kept petting her head and holding his hand unto her arm as she continued hugging her new friend in happiness.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"That stupid drunk guy," Aizawa mumble while carrying the groceries and walking past the hallway, "What hell did he think he was? Holding up the line all because he was rampaging about the employee not putting in his coupon. He should think twice before passing the expiration date."  
When he got to he door, he struggled to get his key while his hands are full. He then unlocked the door and went inside.  
"Hey I'm back," he said as he shut the door behind him.  
"Sorry I came back late. There was this guy in front of the line who was-"

His words halted, looking at what he was seeing in front of him. All Might was lying on the couch and sleeping alongside Eri. Her body laid next to him while her head rested against his pregnant belly. Her arm is also seen hugging the bump and the retired hero's hand resting on hers. Their other hands are shown holding onto each other.  
Aizawa's shoulders slumped.  
"Ofcourse."

Putting the groceries away he went to turn off the tv and leave the room. Moments later, he came back with a blanket. He spread it out and let it rest on the sleeping duos. He knelt down close to Eri and kissed her on the forehead, the little girl nestling closer to the baby bump as a response. Before he walked to his bedroom, he took one last glance at them. He flipped the light switch off.

* * *

 **So...I accidentally messed up Mina's (the alien girl) name with Mineta's (the grape pervert). So I apologize to anybody who read it before it was fixed. I feel so ashamed. -_-**


End file.
